New Dawn
by Shiori.Majo
Summary: The family of Haddock are now settling their lives through their kingdom and now finally are raising a family to bring a heir to the Haddock family. Merida is having troubles with their first born, trouble has stirred onto Dunbroch. Once thought dead Dagur has returned for Revenge with help. What will Hiccup and Merida do? What will happen to their family? (Sequel to Love Blooms)
1. New Life

**Chapter #1**

 **AN: Hello my fellow readers! Welcome back to the sequel of Love Blooms! Yes I finally decided the new title and what I'm going to go with the story. Yes of course Dagur is coming back and so forth but I want to add a lot of drama a usual :D. But as I've said this story will be sort of like Love Blooms of sort. I'm going to try to take a different turn with this story I know I ended the last story with them having their first child but you'll see what I'm doing ;). Enjoy**

* * *

 **Warning:** **Slight Nudity, and Language**

 **~New Life~**

 **~Merida's POV~**

It was early in the morning I didn't want to get up, my body wouldn't want to get out of bed but the sun shinning in my face was waking me up. I turned my body around seeing my husband lay naked, staring at me loving as I try to go back to sleep.

"Morning Beautiful." He greeted me.

I yawned stretching my arms out, after I was done I felt his hand brushing my hair out of my face seeing him smile at me.

"Morning Handsome." I smile at Hiccup.

Hiccup leaned towards me to kiss my lips brushing his hand onto my hips to my neck where our kiss became more passionate. Both of us were naked due to last nights events, though I wasn't complaining it was just since I woke up this morning I wasn't feeling all great. He pulled away looking at me with concern seeing I was smiling afterwards.

"What's wrong Merida?" Concerned about me.

"Aye it's just... I'm not feeling well all of the sudden." I told him.

"W-what do you mean?" Hiccup stuttered.

"I've been very tired as of this morning, like I have no energy."

"Maybe you caught something."

"Maybe. Aye just need some rest." I told him.

"Here." Hiccup climb out of bed, fixing his metal leg on getting to my side to cover my body with the sheets.

He walked around to my side and I could see his full glorious naked body only for myself to see.

"Thank ye." I thanked Hiccup.

"Don't worry Mer. I just want you to be better." He told me.

I love Hiccup, ever since our wedding day we've been working hard together as King and Queen for the week. I just wish I wasn't sick for today.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going to happen today." I questioned.

"Well something you don't have to concern yourself about. Because your staying in bed for the day, I'll work things out for today." Hiccup smiled.

"Are ye sure?" I asked him, I just didn't want Hiccup to over work himself.

"Yes I'm sure Mer. Just rest." He told me.

"(Sigh) Alright." I answered in defeat.

"Come one." Hiccup kissed my forehead as he grabbed my hand.

He moved to my forehead to nibbling my neck, I started to giggle seeing it tickled as his teeth tickled my skin.

"Okay (Giggles) I love you."

"I love you too Mer." Hiccup kissed me.

Hiccup walked away picking up his clothes from the floor dressing himself up for today, I sighed seeing I wish I could see him naked for a little bit longer. He finished everything opening the door staring at me as he smiled. I smiled back him before he closed the door.

"Wait, Hiccup!" I called him.

"What?" He answered.

"Can you get my mom, please?"

"Sure Mer." Hiccup closed the door.

I closed my eyes for a while waiting for my mother to come, as the time went I wasn't feeling any better. My stomach didn't feel good as if I eat something bad. I was getting this headache that didn't help me. I heard the door open.

"Dear?" My mother called.

"Yes mom?" My mom walked to my side pulling a chair to sit next to me.

"What's wrong? Hiccup told me you were calling for me since you weren't feeling well." She looked at me with concern.

"I'm not sure mom. My body feels week, and I feel like I can't eat anything." I told her.

"Well maybe you just need to rest and eat something, that will make you feel better." Mom told me.

"Okay." I spoke.

Mom walked out of the room getting someone to give me food and various things that I may need if I'm feeling sick. It was a while but the door opened again with my good friend Sanchi at the door. I got myself to sit up right as Sanchi put the plate next to my legs if I weren't to feeling good at all.

"Are you alright Merida?" Sanchi asked me.

"Thank you Sanchi, but I'm not feeling well unfortunately."

"Oh dear, hope your going to feel well soon." Sanchi assured me.

"Thank you."

"Your mother asked me to bring you food, she thinks it's best for you to eat." Sanchi informed me.

"Yes maybe." I brought the try onto my lap where the sent of the foot hit my nose.

As the food his my nose the smell was at lest bearable so I was able to eat all the food that was given to me. At least I was able to eat something through the day and just lay down to rest.

"Thank you Sanchi." I thanked her.

"Your welcome Merida. Is there anything you need?" She asked me.

"A bowl, something I need just in case please."

"Alright. I'll be right back." Sanchi left the room as I lay'd down to rest.

Perhaps food and sleep is all I needed. But I didn't feel tired or anything I just felt more nausea, Sanchi came with the bowl placing it in my lap. I thanked her and as I was about to lay down I needed to use the bowl. I threw up my breakfast, getting every bit of food I ate out. Sanchi patted my back as I threw up all of my food.

I heard foot steps coming inside the room, must be my mom.

"Merida." She quickly came to my side.

"Are you alright?" Concerned about my health.

"I feel sick mom." I told her.

"I'll quickly get the nurse." With that she run out of my room and quickly got the nurse to come into my room.

The nurse came in quickly as my mother did, sitting next to me as I finished what I needed to do. She them check every bit of my body seeing that nothing is wrong with my body. Then she asked personal questions.

"When was your last bleeding my Queen?" The nurse asked.

Now to come to think about it, when was my last bleeding? It's been a while since I had it. But what does that mean? Is there something wrong with me.

"I know that look, there's nothing wrong dear it's something I need to know."

"O-oh, alright. It's been a while." I informed the nurse.

"Alright, you've been feeling sick and week?"

"My head have been also hurting."

"I see, I may know the case Elinor." The nurse announced.

"What?" My mother and I asked at the same time.

"No need to fret, The Queen is just pregnant with a new heir that is all." The nurse spoke with a smile.

I was shocked, I didn't know what to say. What do I need to say? How am I going to talk to Hiccup about this? A-am I really pregnant?

"Your highness." The nurse called, getting me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

"It's nothing to be afraid of, it's something you should be celebrating with your husband." Nurse winked at me.

"I'm done. The symptoms will come and go. You just have to let it be." The nurse walked out of the room.

"I-I'm pregnant?"

"Yes dear!" My mother was excited about the news.

"Don't worry, like the nurse said these things will come and go." My mom told me.

"Mom?" I called.

"Yes Dear?" She answered.

"D-did you do through this?" I stuttered.

"Yes dear, there's no need to be afraid. This is a gift. Your to bringing new life into your hands, something that will bring more joy to your world." Mom smiled at me.

"Really?"

"Yes dear." Mom kissed my forehead as she hugged me.

"I love you Merida. I know you can handle what will come to you." My mother encourage me.

"I love you too mom." I hug her back.

"Now." Mom pulled away as she stood up.

"Am I to get your husband or will you get him later?" My mom asked me.

"Can you get him please mom? I really can't wait to tell him."

She smiled at me as she bowed and walked out of the room to get Hiccup. I can't believe I'm pregnant, I wonder if it will be a boy or girl. Oh how I wonder what hair color you will have, brown like your father or red like mine. Giggles, can't wait to introduce you to your father little one.

* * *

 **~Outside~**

 **~Hiccup's POV~**

I hope Mer is going to be alright, since I was making sure all the dragons were feed toothless ran up to me wanting to get fish as well.

"Alright, alright bud. Hang on." Toothless stopped.

I walked over to were the fish basket were at, filled to the top with fish picking it up and walking over to where Toothless hut was at tipping it over so he could eat. Toothless was really hungry seeing him gulp all that fish down.

"Hiccup!" I heard my voice called.

I turned around seeing Merida's mom Elinor walking towards me. I wonder why? Wait Merida? What happened? Is something wrong?

"Yes?" I answered.

"Merida would like to talk to you." She informed me.

"Did something happened? Is the alright? Is she sick? Is she-"

"Just go to her and ask her yourself."

As quick as I could I ran inside the castle running up the stairs were mine and Merida's room was at where she was sitting this whole time. Toothless must of her the panicked in my voice because he was following behind me not too far. I opened door to where I saw Merida sitting on the bed starring at me.

"Mer, you alright?" I walked to the sit of the bed where I sat next to her.

"Aye, I'm fine." She answered.

"What is it?" I had to ask.

"There is a reason why I'm feeling like this." She told me.

"What, why?"

"It's really someone making me feel like this."

"What! Who?" I panicked.

"(Giggles) Oh Hiccup, here." She place one of my hands onto her belly.

I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me, what is there something wrong with her belly? What is it?

"I'm pregnant Hiccup! Your going to be a father." She smiled at me.

S-she's... Pre-pregnant?!...

"Hiccup?" She called.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you mad? Are you upset." I could see tear staining in her eyes.

"N-no no! I'm not mad. Oh gods Mer." I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Your pregnant."

"Yes."

"With our child. Ha. Mer this is wonderful!"

"R-really?"

"Yes of course, were going to have our little one with us soon." I placed my hand onto her non swollen belly.

"Aye, the little will cause trouble won't he?"

"Oh I know."

* * *

 **~Nine months later~**

This was it, Hiccup was standing tapping his feet to the ground seeing nothing but worry about everything that could go wrong as Toothless as standing there comforting his friend. He was panicked along with nervous hearing his wife scream in pain giving birth to their new baby. Hiccup had to sit down after a while as he prayed.

"Please Freya, help my wife give birth. Spare you strength to her to help her and to allow her give birth and stay alive. Please, I beg of you Freya." Hiccup finished.

It has been a long Nine months and Hiccup having to deal with Merida had been a hard time through her pregnancy. He remembered it all.

* * *

 **~Two months before~**

"Dammit!" Merida yelled as she ripped part of her dress again trying to dress by herself again.

"Easy Merida." I calmed her down.

"How can I be easy!? I just ripped one of my favorite dresses!" She yelled at me.

I know from her mother, she told me Merida was going to go through her phases during her pregnancy. So nothing new to me.

"God! I hate this so much." She crossed her arms.

I didn't want to say anything since when I try to calm Merida down we get into a argument, I just want to get out of one. I still love Merida even though she's acting like this, it's just sometimes she worries me.

"Merida, it's fine." I walked up to the dresser we had grabbing another dress and helped her into this one.

She didn't say anything she just let me dress her or the day, I know she hated not being able to do things she normally love to do since she was pregnant. She just had to watch out what she had to do while caring our child.

"There." I told her.

Merida didn't say anything as I stared at her, she just turned around to sit down on a chair in our shared room. She carefully sat herself down seeing all the weight caring the baby isn't easy, with her hands on her belly she stared loving at belly.

"Your causing trouble again aren't ye?" Mer, spoke to our child.

"He's kicking again?" I asked her.

"Aye, he's more active this time." She winced.

I walked to her side kneeling to her side as I rubbed her belly to help calm our little one down. I've always hated seeing Mer in pain, but this was something we both had to deal with.

"Hey, easy on mom okay?"

"He calmed down." Mer smiled.

"Good, you shouldn't be in a hurry to get out soon." I joked.

"(Sigh) I'm sorry Hiccup." I heard sadness in her voice.

Even with her thick accent, I can tell wether she's upset about anything or something. She looked up to me with tears in her eyes, as she started to sob.

"Well I be a good mom Hiccup?" She sobbed.

This always scares me when she acts like this, I know she's on her mood swings but some of the times she talks I've never heard her talk like this.

"Mer, I know you will be what makes you think other wise?"

"(Sobs) I've never listen to my mother. I'm always making mistakes, and could I be worth anything?" Mer cried and cried making me worry more.

I gently grabbed both of her hands which were covering her face to get her to look at me.

"Mer, shhh. Mer listen to me. Do you remember what I told at the cave?" This was the only way to calm her down.

Merida nodded her head.

"Do you remember I told you you are worth everything to me?" She nodded her head again.

"You still are, you are worth my freedom. I'd still give up my freedom for you. I love you more than anything given to me Mer. I love you with my heart and soul." I told her.

I could see her mouth turn to a smile hearing say this, there's my Merida.

"But your not alone in this don't forget that. I'm still here, for till the end." I kiss her.

Mer kisses back as I still hold her hands and feel her relax in my hands. This wasn't going to be easy for the both of us, but we'll come through. I pulled away to see her beautiful face even if it was still wet from fresh tears.

"Your beautiful Mer." I complimented her.

"What are ye talking about?" She wipes her tears away with one hand.

"I'm talking the most beautiful women I've ever seen, stubborn, hard tempered, adventurous and fierce." I smirked at her.

She was already blushing at my compliments, nothing but her smile is all I want to see.

"I'm not that fierce." She spoke back.

"In bed you are." The shock on her face was priceless.

"Hiccup! Not in front of the little one." She whispered.

"Don't worry he won't understand." I smiled.

"Aye, I guess your right. You still thinks it's a boy?" She asks me.

"Yes, he'll be adventurous as you and have your red hair."

"(Giggles) He may also have your wits."

"Maybe." We both smile and laugh.

"One thing for sure, he will give the both of us trouble." I rubbed her belly.

"Oh yes he will." She commented.

* * *

 **~Present Time~**

"My King!" The doctor called me.

I must of been lost in thought about our trouble times with our child I didn't notice the doc calling me at first. I quickly stood up walking into the room where I saw Mer sitting in bed holding our first born child. I sat next to her as I got a better look at our son. He was beautiful like his mother, red hair like hers and blue eyes like hers. He not only had both of our features on his face with his nose a little like his mothers but more with mine.

His face was more rounded as his mothers even if he looked more like me. But never the less I would still love our son.

"Oh Hiccup dear. He's beautiful." My wife spoke to me.

"He is." I smiled.

"He has your features, Hiccup." She smiled at me.

"With your red hair." I commented.

She only smiled at me as we both look at our son who hadn't open his eyes just of yet, he must be resting.

"Good job Mer. You did it." I kissed her forehead.

"Aye, we did it. We brought him here."

"Where's the little one?"

We both turned our heads seeing my mom and dad both walking into the room wanting to see their grandchild. Mom stood next to me as the nurses brought more chairs for them to sit along with Merida's mom sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Oh he's beautiful." My mom spoke.

"He looks like Hiccup." My dad commented.

"What will you two name him?" Merida mom Elinor asked us.

"We've been going through names but we've finally decided what we will name him. Eldrid Fergus Haddock." I announced the name to everyone.

"Eldrid is a wonderful name." My mother smiled.

"Yeah I thought it was perfect for our fiery little one." I touched our sons left hand with my left hand.

"I would love to call sneeze." Merida joked.

"Mer, no."

"How about burp the dragon's brother?" My mom joked.

Both my dad mom and Merida started to laugh at the joke, I couldn't help myself but to laugh along. I know their joking around with my name being Hiccup but sometimes it can be annoying when they do so.

"Let me hold him!" My mom hurried to Merida side to hold son.

Merida gently transferred our son to my mom letting her hold him in her arms as he coo in her arms.

"Look at him Stoick." My mom showed Eldrid to my dad.

"He's small." Dad commented.

Even though our son was small I know he'll grow to be strong. Eldrid grabbed his dads finger with his tiny hand, even though he's small he made my dad smile seeing him curious about everything.

"Strong too. Just like his father." Dad smiled at me.

I only smiled back at him seeing he was very proud of me, I know dad love and cares for me and knows I can take care of things.

"Thanks dad."

"No need son, your mother and I are proud of you."

All of us smiling as Eldrid started to squirm and cry loudly seeing he wants something that we all don't know about.

"I think he wants his mother." Mom spoke as she gave back Eldrid to Merida.

Merida holding Eldrid gently calming him down as he started to calm down grabbing onto her clothing seeing he wants something.

"Think it's time for everyone to walk out, I see Eldrid may need to be feed by his mother." Elinor stood up waving everyone out of the room.

My mom, dad and Merida's mom walked out of the room leaving me and Merida alone with Eldrid still in Merida's arm as he started to cry again.

"Shhh, aye dear hold on." Mer spoke to Eldrid.

She pulled her top half off getting her breast out to feed Eldrid, I've really never known about how baby eats their food but there is always room to learn about this new experience. Elinor must of told Merida everything she needed to know about taking care of the child, or some information and just letting her figure it out herself.

"Ye must of been hungry weren't ya?" Merida smiled at our son.

"Really hungry." I commented.

"He's going to grow like you Hiccup." Merida smiled.

"With your adventures attitude."

"Aye hope not. You know the way I acted. But I'll still love our little one." She kissed Eldrid on the forehead as he touched her face with his left hand.

"He maybe stubborn as you but I know he'll have his mothers love in archery. I'll love him just as much as well." I kissed Merida.

I knew from that day on that thing would come in good portions to us. Our new family was here and I would love him till the end, I'm going to teach him everything I know with Merida of course. This day would be the very day me and Merida will remember until Eldridge grew into a fine man.

* * *

 **~Four years later~**

"Ahh!" Little four year old Eldrid screamed as he was being chased by his father.

"Come back here!" Hiccup smiled as he chased Eldrid.

Eldrid ran underneath Toothless hoping his father wouldn't find him, thinking he's not going to find him.

"Where'd little dragon go?" Hiccup played.

Eldrid giggle as he watch his father walk around Toothless, Toothless knew what the child was playing and laid down covering him with his wings. Hiccup only laughed as Eldrid and Toothless always play with each other.

"Alright we can go." Merida walked outside the castle going to where Hiccup and Toothless were at.

"Wait, Eldrid is hiding." Hiccup informed Merida.

She only smiled as Hiccup pointed to where Eldrid was hiding at underneath Toothless wing, she walk over to Toothless wing ready to pull it up was Hiccup was going to grab Eldrid. With that Merida lifted Toothless wing and Hiccup grabbed Eldrid as he ran out lifting up so he could hold up to attack him with kisses.

"AHHH!" Eldrid screamed.

"Alright boys, it's time to get our way to seeing the Lords." Merida informed the two.

Hiccup set Eldrid down letting him stand next to Merida as he grab leather vest and straps where they hook onto each other including on for Eldrid. Hiccup helped his son Merida but their vest on and he got Merida and Eldrid to get onto Toothless first before he got int front. Merida and Hiccup made sure the hooks closed onto the rings securing for everyone.

Soon they were off to see one of the Lords visiting their home for the two days before moving to visiting the other Lords as well.

* * *

 **~Some where far from Dunbroch~**

Fedor was nothing more like his father, brutal no one who would care of the lives he had taken just as his father took his mothers life treating him nothing but no care seeing he wanted to dead to begin with. All he knew from his father was, he wanted him dead only to teach him the rules of a predator.

His mother was a Scottish women that was taken from her home by force along with other people her brother tried to protect her from Drago but in all the things that happened got him killed. Everyone else she knew was killed before her eyes as she was forced to go along with Drago's ships.

After Drago force her to stay within his room for his desires finally Fedor was made, Drago heard about it from the women he kept within his room and only threw her out where she had to figure out how to take care of herself. But she gave birth Fedor on her with the other women kidnap as well.

Fedor was raised by his mother through his three years then finally, Drago kills his mother in front of him taking him into the woods leaving him to die in the cold. Through everything he survived which surprised Drago, through everything he decided to keep Fedor with him as only one of his men he would train for war.

That was all his life war, train and survive. Never call his father father unless he said other wise, but since the day he had slay a dragon with his own bare hands, Drago wanted to take in Fedor like his own. Allowing him to call him father even if he was still treated as nothing more then a solider on a ship.

However Nathan was a different story, though Alvin too had a women from Scotland that he forcefully taken when he found out the women had his child he took the time to take care of him even if his teachings weren't caring. He only taught his son take care of his own, survive and happy. He never wanted his son involved so he forced Nathan to stay with his mother.

That was the last he's heard of his father.

"I grow long tired of this wait Dagur, I don't want anything till I kill the man you say killed my father." Fedor barked.

"Mine as well." Nathan commented as well.

"Patients is what will kill you, I know that."

Neither of them spoke seeing there is a standing of wait whether they wish to go with their plan or not.

"I only have these dragons for only one good use, after they are dead they are useless to me." Fedor spoke.

"Fedor, you are just like your father. Not caring for any life only yours." Dagur commented.

"I am only a solider to my father's eyes." Fedor informed Dagur.

"Very dark I may say." Nathan complained.

"It seems your father never taught you anything of survival." Fedor mocked.

"My father taught me all that I need." Nathan barked back.

"Nathan the smarts of your father is within you." Dagur commented.

"That is nothing to me."

"Yes of course you only want to avenge your father."

"Yes" Both Fedor and Nathan answered.

"Well then you know your parts. Are you two ready?" Dagur complied.

"Yes." Both of them spoke.

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone if you are wondering what the name means I have given the characters here you go. Fedor means (Powerful ruler of the people), Nathan (God Gives), and Eldrid (Fiery spirit). I given them names because of how I think they would be given to their father. Fedor would be something Drago only joked or the name seeing he didn't want Fedor to be alive in the first place. But as the time passed he accepted Fedor more. I hope you enjoy my new book, bye! :D**


	2. A Ride to the Sun

**Chapter #2**

 **AN: Hello everyone! Another chapter for more drama and more happiness to come to our favorite family. I was originally wanted to name their son by Fergus Haddock and no middle name. But I'd change it due to wanting to actually give their son a actual name with their middle name after who ever father died. I'm happy with the name I have given them. I'm glad I change my mind about it seeing the name I had given their son was something more meaning.**

* * *

 **Warning: None**

 **~A Ride to the Sun~**

 **~Merida's POV~**

"YAY!" Eldrid cheered.

I was holding his back to my front making sure he wouldn't fall off through anything turns Toothless would make but, I knew Hiccup wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Dad? Can we have Toothless spin? Like last time?"

"Wait spin?" I stared at Hiccup.

"Eldrid, shhh not now." Hiccup shushed Eldrid.

"Hiccup, what did ya do while Eldrid asked you to take him a ride on Toothless?" I glared at Hiccup.

He stared back with his face pale seeing me looking at him, he rubbed the back of the neck as he stared at the front.

"We're here!" Hiccup awkwardly announced.

Toothless must of known about Hiccup's situation so he quickly flew to the land so everyone can easily get off. Hiccup got off first helping me down along with Eldrid. I grab Hiccup's arm glaring at him as he gulped to my reaction.

"Hiccup." I spoke sternly.

"L-look Mer, nothing happened. It was just one time."

"WHAT!?"

"Ow Mer, you don't have to yell that loud."

"I can't believe you! I thought you said you wouldn't do that Hiccup. Besides what if Eldrid fell off?" I pointed at the saddle.

"Mer, it was fine. I had him hold onto the handles and he was hook on his straps to my vest. He wasn't going to fall off even Toothless wouldn't allow that." Hiccup informed me.

I was mad, but I couldn't stay mad too long. I let a sigh out seeing that Eldrid was fine after all, he was standing happy as he played with Toothless. I still worry for his safety after all, I want to keep our little boy safe. Hiccup let a small sigh of relief seeing I wasn't going to be mad anymore at him, but he knew I was just worried about our little Eldrid.

"Merida, I know your worried about Eldrid. I was too that's why I told Toothless to do his tricks as little as possible, I didn't want him to fall off." Hiccup comforted me.

"Aye, I worry a lot about him. He's stubborn that's for sure, but curious sometimes. I worry he'll get hurt because of how he loves to adventure out." I worried about Eldrid.

"Mer, you need to calm down. He'll be fine. Eldrid has always been with Toothless. Plus I even ask Toothless to watch him if we're ever doing something." Hiccup informed me.

It was true, Toothless would always stay by Eldrid's side making sure the little one of safe. Though doesn't help that I worry about him though. Hiccup is right I shouldn't worry too much, I know Eldrid is smart and will know where danger is if he ever was in one.

"Alright." I spoke in defeat.

Hiccup kissed my lips calming me down as I held him closer wanting to hold him forever. We are married but doesn't help that some days when he if off to the lords I wish he was here. Though with Eldrid around I'm not so alone.

"Come on let's head off to the Lords." Hiccup reminded me.

"Aye lets go. Eldrid!"

"Yes mommy?" Eldrid answered.

"Come now, we must head off." Eldrid run to me holding my hand as we walk to Lord Macintosh's place.

Macintosh is where Lord Hardie lives with his wife and son who was growing fast. Though after the news of our marriage, Hatfield was the first to give Hiccup a chance unlike Marcus or Lord MacGuffin. Duncan or Lord Dingwall gave Hardie's argument to allow Hiccup a chance even with Marcus suspicion. The reason being Marcus suspicion was something I didn't know at that time.

Lord Marcus had feelings for me and was wishing to marry me when he had a chance to allow himself to talk to me during a simple games. But that change. I knew Lord Duncan didn't want to be part of the games to impress me or my heart because the day of our marriage I had found out he had a mistress he was wanting to marry. I only go to congratulated him.

He had this mistress since a month after the bear incident between me and my mother. Though I didn't know about it this whole time, I know the Lords would find someone else. Lord Duncan, was very artistic for a young man. He loved writing poems and tells, though is do draw when I was board I thought he was an interesting young lad.

But he to found a young maiden to marry and ended with a daughter. Though he wished for a son, he loved his daughter as much as his father loved him. What of Marcus? Even he had feelings for me after I was married he kept his distance not wanting to cause and friction with Hiccup. However there was one time he ask to spent time with me to talk of Hiccup.

Though I didn't want to be part of this conversation he admitted his feelings towards me, The day after our marriage. We were outside near the woods where our Kingdom expended. Hiccup had saw us here wanting to check up on me seeing I didn't tell him about this. As he landed near us he heard Marcus admitting his feelings towards me.

Marcus didn't even try anything but I only told him that he could find someone who would love him just as I love Hiccup. Though I saw Hiccup he told me to stay with Toothless as he would talk to Lord Marcus. I tried to stay in which Toothless wanted me to go with him, knowing I couldn't win this argument I left with Toothless not far.

But I've never known what Hiccup told Marcus, all Hiccup told me was he had told him to only stay with me if it were business. Though I told him he didn't try anything Hiccup was acting protective over me. After some time Marcus had come back to announced he was going to marry someone. I was happy for him. I finally got Hiccup to tell me what he had told Marcus that day.

He had told Marcus that, he wasn't happy about the fact he wish to talk to Merida since he knew she was already married. But he soon felt bad after a couple of days from talking to Marcus. He admitted being protective over me because he did threaten Marcus if he tried anything to Me would have thrown Marcus out by force.

But after Marcus had returned Hiccup had apologized about that incident and for the way he acted. Marcus only said that it was his fault seeing he should of known better then to let his feelings take aside of him. They both made up and now are great friends/allies to Dunbroch. But now we were heading to Lord Hardie'a home. He had invited us to a friendly chat to see how we are.

He finally arrived to his home, where I saw Hardie playing with his son outside. He is a nice man, a person who is full of himself but can be very kind.

"Hello Lord Hardie." I greeted.

"Why my King and Queen." He bowed to us.

"Stand, I see your son is growing more and more." I commented.

"Yes he is." He smiled.

His son was two years old, younger than Eldrid but he had the same spirit as his father.

"He's only growing stubborn as his mother." He tickled his son who giggled and screamed in response.

"Eldrid, remember Lord Hardie?" I asked him.

He was shy, hiding behind my legs not wanting to say hello. He shock his head no seeing he doesn't remember when he was two, Hardie along with all the Lords came to congratulate us on our son.

"Aye, sorry he's very shy."

"No worry. My son is shy as well." Hardie commented seeing his son hiding as well.

"Hey go to your mother, I need to talk to my friends or a while." He spoke to his son slow.

His son ran inside the house crying as his mother picked him up taking him to his room.

"I'll go inside as well since Eldrid wishes to go." I told the two.

* * *

 **~Hiccup's POV~**

Merida had walked inside with Eldrid, as I looked at Hardie his expression changed so more serious look.

"My King I didn't call you two here for a get together. It's something me and the Lords have found around the lands I wish to talk you two about." He informed me.

"I got your letter." I told him.

He turned to me.

"Does your wife know?" He asked me.

"Mer? No." I answered.

"She won't be happy to know you hid this." Harris commented.

"That is why I would ask you to do the same thing you are doing with me." I requested.

"Very well your highness."

"What is the urgency I may ask." I questioned.

"We have found a ship that is not from ours, it was coming towards our island. Not only that there was another one far off east where the shipped docked." Hardie informed me.

"What of the other Lords?"

"They've found the two from flying around the island. They informed me about this wanting to tell you about this information." Hardie informed me.

"Right... Well let us not keep the women waiting shall we?" I smiled.

"Yes my King."

* * *

 **~Inside Lord Hardie's house~**

What had happened was the children had eaten their food and had been put to sleep upstairs as Hiccup, Merida and Hardie would talk on the serious matter. They've already had finished their meal as everyone had sat down starring at one and another.

"I did not call you my King and Queen go see what has happened between you two." Hardie informed us.

"I called to let you both know that the other Lords found a ship that is not from ours, it was coming towards our island. Not only that there was another one far off east where the shipped docked."

"What of the other Lords?" Merida asked.

"They've found the two from flying around the island. They informed me about this wanting to tell you about this information." Hardie informed the two.

"Do you know where they've been?" Hiccup questions.

"Only near mine and Marcus homeland." Hardie informed us.

Hiccup had crossed his arms over his chest as he thought of anything for a solution of how these people came here all of the sudden.

"Aye say you and Lord Marcus allow these men to come over to Dunbroch so we may talk to them firmly." Merida spoke her mind.

"We best be careful Mer, we may not know who they are." Hiccup comments.

"It is only to see why they've come here Hiccup." Merida spoke out.

"Very well." Hiccup Sighed in defeat.

"Now can you send a word to Marcus about what we've talked about Hardie?"

"Yes my Queen." Hardie answered.

Hardie stood from his seat getting outside to get one of his men on a dragon to get the message to Marcus. Hiccup and Merida stayed inside of Hardie's house as they stared at each other.

"I still think we shouldn't allow them to come Merida." Hiccup spoke his mind.

"Dear, they must be passing by or just wondering where they've landed." Merida commented.

"Yes, but I will still watch with a careful eye." Hiccup spoke.

"Yes of course." Merida spoke.

"What do you think of this Hiccup?" Merida questions about his expression.

"It's just... Now there are visitors after four years. Nothing before that. It seems strange to me." Hiccup spoke his mind.

"I can agree that it is very strange." Merida puts her hand onto her chin.

The sound of Hardie opening the door and closing it caught their attention as he sat back down with the couple.

"I've sent my fastest man on the fastest dragon to Marcus. He said he would arrive possibly Morning or tomorrow or afternoon." Hardie informed the two.

"Thank you Hardie." Merida thank him.

Hiccup nodded his head in thanking Hardie as well.

"Mommy?"

All turned heads seeing Eldrid wiping his eyes as if he had awoken from a terrible dream with his eyes water from fresh tears.

"Oh dear. What's wrong?" Merida walked up to her son picking him up.

"I-I (sniffs) had a bad dream..." Eldrid informed his mother.

"I'll come with ya. Excuse me." Merida excuse himself as she went to put Eldrid to bed again.

"Hardie." Hiccup called.

"Yes my King." Hardie answered.

"This is something I want you to do. Don't let the Queen know." Hiccup whispered.

"Y-yes your highness." Hardie answered.

"When you meet these men that have come from these ship. I want every detail, do not let them know this intention of us. We wish to do trades with them if they wish to. I want to know how they... Are.." Hiccup requests.

"Yes my King. I will do so."

"Thank you Hardie." Hiccup thanked.

"You should also go to bed with your little one." Hardie comments.

"Yes, well I'll be off. Night."

"Night your highness."

Hiccup walks to the room where he and Merida would currently be sharing. As he opened the door he sees Eldrid laying next to Merida smiling at her as he asks her to let him snug next to her as he sleeps.

"I thought the little fire would be out." Hiccup commented.

"Daddy. I can't sleep alone." Eldrid told his father.

"Alright." Hiccup walks to his side of the bed as he takes off his bear cape, and taking off his prosthetic leg off.

This wasn't the first time Eldrid saw his father without his actual foot. He's been always curious about every scar he sees from his fathers body. Including the one he loves hearing, the story of how his father lost his foot. Hiccup took off his shirt and his armor as he lay next to his son smiling at him. He sat up straight as he grabbed his sons foot tickling him.

Eldrid giggled and screamed as Hiccup and Merida both tickled their son.

"Oh no! Daddy's got your foot." Hiccup teased.

"So does mommy."

"Hahaha!" Eldrid laughed loudly.

After the third tickle Hiccup put his son onto his lap as he hugged his son while giving him kisses.

"Haha, daddy." Eldrid smiled.

"Alright you two." Merida called.

"Time for bed." Merida informed the two.

"But mommy, I want a story!" Eldrid smiled.

"Yeah I want a story too mom." Hiccup played along.

Merida laughed as she rolled her eyes to Hiccup's acting, she smiled as he picked their son off of Hiccup's lap and between the two of them.

"Alright, just, one." Merida tapped Eldrid's nose as she spoke each word.

"Hey!" Eldrid smiled.

"Which story would you like to hear?" Hiccup asked Eldrid first.

"Daddy's lost foot."

"Aye come on, something different." Merida commented.

"How about the time daddy flew in his first suit." Hiccup suggested.

"But daddy, you told me that last night." Eldrid smiled.

"Well then little Eldrid, what do you want to hear?" Hiccup asks.

"I want to know about how Grandpa Fergus passed." Eldrid smiled.

Merida's face turned white from what her son wanted to know. They've told him that Grandpa Fergus passing but never said how. They know that if they said so it's something to harsh for him to understand at this time. But Merida never told him how he passed to their son, she just said he passed away as a fierce warrior.

Hiccup could tell by the look of her face she didn't want to say anything. It's something she doesn't want to go back to so he thought of something to satisfy both his son and his wife.

"Grandpa Fergus was captured." Hiccup started.

"Captured? Eldrid asks.

"Yes, because he was saving mom from this evil man." Hiccup told the story.

"Who?"

"Dagur, he was a nasty man. He wanted our home, for his selfish needs." Hiccup continued.

"And you know what Grandpa did?" He asked his son.

"What daddy?"

"He saved you mothers life by setting her free, I was there saving you mother. He was brave, and was stricken down by Dagur with his sword."

"No!" Eldrid was getting scared.

"But..."

Eldrid stared wide eyes as he waited for his father to continue.

"He continue to keep this man distracted as I took your mother away. He gave his life to save your mother. Remember Grandpa Fergus like that, alright Eldrid?" He finishes.

"I will daddy! I will be strong like you and Grandpa Fergus!" Eldrid smiles as he poses tough.

Merida had tears coming down her eyes as she smiled at her son. She wiped them away as she settled her son down tucking him in.

"Shh, alright now off to bed." Merida spoke out.

"Yes mommy." Eldrid obeys.

He closed his eyes as he laid on his back waiting for bother parents to sleep, both Hiccup and Merida stared at each other seeing and knowing what they've told their son. Hiccup kiss Merida as she kissed him back before they two laid down with their son to sleep.

* * *

 **~Hours later~**

What had been a nice night, was soon ended for Hiccup was he tossed and turned till he jolted up from his nightmare. He sat up sweating, leans over to the end of the bed rubbing his face as he did with this same accruing nightmare. Grabbing his leg, he got out of bed as he leans towards the window seeing the night sky.

Hiccup takes in the night cold air allowing his mind to calm down from the nightmare he had, the same he's had before. Hiccup closes his eyes thinking about the good memories he has with Merida and his son. Nothing more than happy memories to calm his mind down. After finally calming his mind down he turns around making sure he didn't wake neither his wife or son up.

Neither of them are awake, this allows Hiccup to walk to the table within their room where he picks the charcoal in his left hand to sketch. Hiccup sketches a flight suite for their son, a design for Eldrid so that when he's at the age Hiccup will give it to him as a present.

Though the usual nightmare he had before never stays the same or same nights, Hiccup always needs to keep his mind off of the terrible memories that came with it. Hiccup was so focus on his drawing he didn't know Merida was getting up from their bed.

She had stared at Hiccup wondering why he was up so early, she rubbed her eyes as she quietly slipped out of bed and walked to Hiccup whispering to him.

"Dear, why are you up so early?" Merida whispered.

"I had a bad dream..." Hiccup whispered.

She only stared at him sadly seeing she knew what occurring nightmare he had, she then walked up to his chair where his back was facing behind him and hugged him.

"Same one as before." Merida whispered.

"Yes."

"The one about Dagur taking over Berk?"

"Yes..." Hiccup stopped.

"Know you are safe dear." Merida comforted Hiccup.

"I know."

"Has anything changed in the dream?"

It took a minute for Hiccup to let his mind wonder, to know or find anything that changed in his nightmare. But he found various points to see that parts of his nightmare changed.

"It's strange, you and Eldrid were there." Hiccup spoke softly.

"Please tell me the whole thing." Merida patted Hiccup's back.

She was only to be here to comfort Hiccup and to provide what she can even if the nightmares can come and go.

"It started at as me... Back when is was much younger at Berk. I had a red shirt on with a different leather armor on. It was the day Dagur, Alvin and Drago had taken over. Peaceful then... the attack happened just as before. Fire and death rain as I heard the screams of pain and ones dying..."

He needed to breath, the events are hard and not easy to talk about. Even Hiccup will have a moment where he feels he can't breath.

"It's alright dear. Go on." Merida encourage Hiccup.

"They... Killed, slaughtered many... and took many women... that's when I got my arm cut and saw Astrid's father being beheaded... But... I saw you and Eldrid there crying calling for me. I was myself in this time. Chained crawling in pain towards you, trying (sobs) I tried! I tried!"

He couldn't hold it back anymore, he had to cry. Placing his face into his hands so he could cry in them as his wife patted his back pulling his head where he would cry into her shoulder. All she could hope was they didn't wake up their child.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Eldrid tiredly spoke.

"Y-yes Eldrid?" Merida called.

"Is daddy okay?" Eldrid asked.

"He just had a nightmare dear."

Eldrid didn't say anything only got himself out of bed and walked towards his father where he hugged him and his mother.

"It's okay daddy. It's just a bad dream." Eldrid comforted his father.

Hiccup only laughs as his son understands about nightmares. He wipes the tears away as he hugs his son back, kissing his forehead.

"I known son. Thank you. I love you so much Eldrid." Hiccup sniffed.

"I love you too Daddy." Eldrid hugged backed.

Merida was smiling as tears were gleaming in her eyes. She was not only crying seeing Hiccup the way he is, she was crying seeing that her son was understanding towards his father. Their son is young but is smart, he will understand if something is wrong with either Merida or Hiccup. Merida smiled as she patted their son telling him to get dressed as they talk.

"Are ya going to be alright?" Merida was concerned about Hiccup.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Hiccup encouraged Merida he was fine.

She was still worry but kissed him just so he knew she was there to help him and support them. Hiccup knew she was very much worried about him so when Merida kissed him, he only showed through their kiss he was feeling better because of her and their son.

"Let's get dressed." Hiccup told Merida.

Hiccup stood up as he walked to where his clothes where left, putting them back on. Merida wasn't convinced just of wait but only did the same just so she could ask later about Hiccup later.

* * *

 **~Near the Shoreline of Dunbroch~**

"Remeber your part in this plan Nathan." Fedor spoke to Nathan.

"I know my part, as much as yours. We both know why we must do what we must do." Nathan reminded Fedor.

"While I both talk to the Kings Lords you will stay here till I send word for you to bring men towards the Castle where we'll take it over." Fedor reminded Nathan.

"Yes, then Dagur shall come with me when you send word." Nathan spoke.

"Just get Dagur before I get the plan started." Fedor barked.

"I will, I'm not going to fail any part of anything."

"You better." Fedor barked.

Fedor only walked forward, not wanting to hear more from Nathan as he signaled his men to come with him to journey towards Lord Marcus place. As time passed, Fedor and his men were almost near to Marcus homeland. Before stepping any further Fedor stopped his men as he heard noises of Dragons flying towards them.

"Hold it there!"

All of Fedor's men pulled their swords out readying them selves to attack whoever was coming. Fedor didn't pull his sword out as he only stood his ground. Marcus landed two feet away from him and his men starting at them as they were acting they saw dragons for the first time.

"Who are you?" Fedor demanded.

"I am Lord Marcus, this is my father's land you are standing on. I only wish to know why are you coming towards my land?" Marcus questions.

"My bad Lord Marcus. I am Fedor. We only came here to explore for supplies seeing we where stuck in the storm on the sea. We had no choice but to land here. We only wish to trade our weapons for food and shelter." Fedor informed Marcus.

"If you wish for these things then you must talk to our King, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock iii along with his Queen Merida Haddock."

"Yes, we don't want to cause anything. We are willing to talk to your King. Please show us the way." Fedor spoke.

Marcus wasn't 100% trusting Fedor along with his men, but seeing that he had orders to bring them to the King is the best thing he could do.

"Does your men mind riding horses or dragons?" Marcus questions.

"Horses. We've never seen dragons before. But I doubt my men want to ride them."

* * *

 **~Hiccup's first POV~**

Merida and I ate our breakfast as we waited for the news of our visitors. By late after noon Lord Hardie had told us that the visitors were on their way towards the castle and been wanting to see us to do trade as seeing they wish no conflict between anyone. Though, Hardie had told me in secret they've never seen dragons before which is something strange.

But it was something in my mind for the moment, I helped Merida and Eldrid onto Toothless as I set our vest to hook onto each other and Toothless where neither one of us could fall. Then, Toothless took off and we were heading towards home where I assume where they were only going to take a day or two there.

But why do they wish to ride only horses? I may have to think about this later, we arrived home though it being close to dusk. I helped Mer and Eldrid off as he ran inside with Toothless. Merida chased after Eldrid as I stopped her telling her he would be fine, he's just wanting adventure and fun.

"B-but." She stuttered.

"Mer, calm down." I kissed her.

She sighed in defeat seeing I was right about her, I know she cares deeply for Eldrid and wanting him to be safe. I kissed her again getting more passionate with my next one, I knew she wanted me to stop only to worry if Eldrid were to come back to see us like this.

"H-hiccup, not here. Eldrid might run back to us!" She yelled.

"But I only wish to have my Queen." I smirked in her neck.

Her smell was always wonderful, every morning I get to lay next to her lovely body as much as I can till I must go. Though I wish to time last longer, I know she would also want the same as well.

"What are you saying Hiccup?" I knew by the tone of her voice was seductive.

I pulled up to look at her face as I kissed her passionately moving my hand to her bottom letting them sit there. She laughed after we stopped kissing as he hanged her arms around my neck.

"Does this mean the King wish to have another child?" She smirks.

"I've been thinking about this for a while. I've never had a sibling growing up. You have, and I don't want Eldrid to be alone if we are busy. So why not give him a sister?" I told Merida.

"I would love to give Eldrid a sister Hiccup. I've wanted to ask about that tonight actually." Merida confessed.

"Really? I wonder why?" I smirked.

"I would ask my mother to watch Eldrid for the night since... You and I want to make another child." She smiled.

"Well it's a good thing night is falling closer then."

"Yes, let's go to Elinor together and we'll but our son to bed."

"Yes."

* * *

 **~Astrid's first POV~**

The day was hot as usual and my back wasn't helping with the pain as I was trying to move things around the house. Eret was insisting for him to help but I didn't need it. I know I'm pregnant! The nurses Merida sent to check up me have told me the baby to will coming soon. Though I'm not sure about being a mother. I've never had siblings before.

But geez! Eret could stop worrying about me so much!

"Look Astrid, I love you but you need to let me help." Eret calmed me.

"No! I got this!" I yelled at him.

He lot out a sigh, like he did last time I yelled at him. This isn't the first time I've acted like this towards him. I've never had children before, neither has Eret since he's just wanted to adventure around the world with Terrorhunter. But I remember the day he told me he loved me.

* * *

 **~Four years ago~**

It was only a month after Merida's and Hiccup's wedding and I was close friends with her after and during this time me and Eret had mainly finally relaxing after Dagur was finally dead. I wanted him dead, I would have loved to kill him myself since he killed my father. But I was happy any less.

But I grew more and more happy as the days past like something never let me be the way I was before. It's not a place I want to go back to... Since... After the incident after Dagur taking Berk over with his 'friends' and my father being... I wasn't the same. Hiccup knew that... I had to... End our...

But enough of that... I don't want to go into to w-what happened... A-anyway I was alone with Stormfly one day and I hadn't notice Eret following me. But it didn't bother me since Eret and I have been close from these past happy days. More close then usual, something I didn't notice till he confessed to me.

He landed with Terrorhunter next to the trees I was far from, Stormfly and I were standing near an edge of a cliff that had a beautiful scenery. He walked up to me while Stormfly turned around greeting Eret and Terrorhumter catching my attention. I saw Eret walking to my side as he smiled at me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Just flying around, it's been a while since I've done something like this. But I've got to return and help with the fish for the dragons."

"Yeah, I know. I've been watching the dragon eggs." He joked.

"Aww how cute." I joked.

"Don't say anything." Eret glared.

"Well you can't complain, since Hiccup set all of us wish jobs to make our stay. We just got to do them." I reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. But couldn't I gotten a better job?"

"No, I think it's adorable Eret." I giggled without realizing I was blushing.

I cleared my throat as I turn my head away, I thought I saw him blush as well but that must of been my imagination.

"Well, I didn't come here to talk about our jobs." Eret spoke out.

"What? Growing tired here? You wanting to leave soon Eret?" I smiled.

"No, I actually like it here believe it or not." He confessed.

"(Gasp) Eret wanting to stay? I have never heard that since... You said that at Berk. You also swore you wouldn't want to stay in Highlands place." I joked.

"I have a reason wanting to stay here. That is where I want to get into." Eret looked away from me.

"What?" I was confused to what he was saying.

"Look I'm just to type of guy whose not going to be nice at anyway possible or at least romantic-... (Clears throat) Look I'm just..."

"Just spit it out."

"Right, look I like you Astrid I'm not going to lie. I've had feelings for you since the whole Dagur taking dunbroch over. It took me a while to figure this out." He admitted.

W-wait what? He had feelings for me? Well I'm gonna admit that I did had feelings for Eret but I didn't think he would-...

"I love you Astrid Hofferson. I was wondering, if you will be mine?"

"For everything you had done."

Eret begin to think Astrid wasn't going to accept this love he is going to give to Astrid wanting to change his mind until.

"Yes Eret, I will be yours. I love you too." Astrid smiled.

"Well.. (clears throat) That's great so I-"

I cut him with a kiss seeing that he didn't know where to go from there, and I just wanted to show him that I do love him. He kissed me back and there was something that I've never felt before since those past years. Love.

* * *

 **~Eret's House~**

I still remember it till this day. And now that I've carrying our child, I know even if I act like this we'll go through this together.

* * *

 **AN: Yes it's been a while but I'm back, I've also gotten sick recently so I've been trying to get better through the days. Also I've gotten an inspiration with Merida's and Hiccup's scene when they tickle their son from a DA (deviantart) friend who draws Mericcup. (** _art/Tickle-time-517697268_ **) Her name is** _FluffyWolfLove_ **and I would love it if all of you check her deviantart on Mericcup. Though I hope everyone can enjoy this chapter and can't wait till I get for the next one to come through :D. Bye~!**


	3. New visitors

**Chapter #3**

 **AN: Yes another chapter and what is more fun is adding fun twists that was never said in the last movie. Now that is out of the why I hope everyone enjoys my writing and hopping you all enjoy what I have written because this is just the beginning of what's to come. Can't wait to write more chapters because I'm having fun with this story. Now off with the story.**

* * *

 **Warning: Nudity/Sexual theme**

 **~New visitors~**

 **~Merida's POV~**

"Alright little fire. Time for you to go to bed." I patted my son.

"But mommy." Eldrid complained.

"Eldrid, what did Grandma Elinor tell you dear?" I asked.

"Me me to stay with her for tonight." Eldrid answered.

"Yes, do you know why?" I asked him.

"Because you and Daddy will talk about having another child." Eldrid answered.

"Yes, we need our privacy because it's not something you'll understand yet." I told Eldrid.

"Hows this Eldrid." Hiccup commented.

"You can ask Grandma Elinor to take you to see Grandma Valka and Grandpa Stoick tomorrow morning so you can play with them." Hiccup smiled.

"YEY! I want to play with Grandpa Stoick and Grandma Valka!" Eldrid cheared.

We both smiled at our son, he's always loving and cheery as we try our best to do much with him.

"Now go to bed." Hiccup kissed Eldrid's forehead.

"Yes, daddy. Night daddy."

"Night little fire." Hiccup smiled.

"Night mommy."

"Night dear." I kissed Eldrid's forehead as I put his covers over him.

Hiccup and I walked out of his room closing the door as we see him close his eyes to fall asleep.

"Already off to sleep?"

It was my mother, she just came back to check on Eldrid and putting him off to bed.

"Well he's starting to, we just wanted him to know why he can't sleep in our room for tonight." I told mom.

"I told Eldrid to ask you to take him to see my mom and dad tomorrow." Hiccup informed my mom.

She only smiled as she hugged the both of us, telling us to go have our fun as she went inside of Eldrid's room closing the door behind her. Hiccup smirked at me as he grasp my hands, he kissed me and guided me to our shared room. He closed the door locking it so no one would disturb us. I kiss Hiccup passionately as I unhook his fury cap off letting his fall to the ground.

I feel Hiccup smile in our kiss as his hands move down wanting to pick me up from the ground. He picks me up as he carries me to our shared bed, setting me down gently. The love in his eyes as Hiccup crawled towards me was something out of passion and care. As I crawl back till my back was towards the headboard, I untie my dress pulling it over my head.

My undergarments are the only thing showing to Hiccup. Hiccup takes his pads off along with his armor off, I help him take his shirt as I kiss him passionately. His chest his bear only to me and I take off my panties off only showing my bare body to him. Hiccup eyes widen with love seeing his breath shorten wanting to feel my skin again.

He unbuckles his pants pulling them off along with his undergarments leaving him bare for me to see as well. Hiccup kisses down my neck towards my chest, leaving a trail of loving kisses for me to feel. I feel him brushing his hand to my folds feeling them, but before he could insert his fingers inside of me I use my arms to flip our where I was on top of him.

He was surprised of course but I wanted to try something new this time for our love making. I stare seductively at him making his gulp as I kiss his jawline down towards his length. I kiss his tip, one, two and three times making him shiver and gasp as I finally take him into his mouth. I lick and suck his manhood making his moan my man.

His hands hold the headboard and another holds the back of my head. I move up and move small moves making him squirm, twist and moan as I feel his length throb.

"M-Merida.. W-wait." He begs.

I stop looking at him as he stares in awe.

"I-I want to make you feel good as well." Hiccup spoke.

Hiccup sat himself up staring at me with hunger as he's been wanting to have me for a while. He kisses me with love and lust as he pulls me closer wanting to show me what he was talking about. Hiccup started kissing my chest as he licks my breast. I moan softly seeing that I enjoy what he's doing.

Hiccup than slowly turns us around to where he was on top this time while my back is laying on the soft bed. I stare at him as he kisses me smiling at my beauty.

"Your so beautiful Merida Haddock. I'm lucky to have you as my wife." He kisses me again.

Even after having our child he will tell me everyday that I am beautiful and the most wonderful woman he has even meet. This makes my heart beat with joy, I fiercely kiss him as I pull Hiccup close to my body feeling each others heat.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mer."

He kisses my neck once more moving down towards my chest as he finally find his way towards my wet folds. He does the same as I did to him, with more loving and care towards me as I did to him. With this I moan loudly with his playful tongue plays with my folds and he sucks with every lick. With each one I moan louder than the next, I feel Hiccup smile as I moan louder.

I feel Hiccup stop as he moves to see my face kissing me with passion again.

"You ready?" He asks me.

"Yes..." I breath.

Hiccup enters inside of me which hurts at first seeing we haven't become one in a while, but the pain sub sides after a while. When I tell Hiccup to continue he pulls away till his tips is only inside and thrust back inside of me. Through the time he pushes inside of me again and again he hits me with a rhythm.

Slow for the time being, he wants to make this moment last seeing we never have the time to do this. We kiss passionately back and forth as we both moan names of each other. His shaft starts to throb inside of me letting me know he was close as I feel the burn inside my stomach as before.

"M-Mer I'm close."

"Me too..."

As Hiccups thrust move faster I feel the twist inside my stomach burning more. We both moan each others names louder and louder as we both are about to come soon. I come moan loudly as Hiccup finishes his last thrust spilling his seeds inside of me with last thrusts. I feel his warm spills coming inside of me till he was finally done.

With exhaustion Hiccup lays on top me me breathing heavily, as I wrap my arms around him kissing his neck. He pulls up kissing me as we both smile with our sweat faces staring at each other. He pulls out of inside of me and lays to his back next to me. I lay my head onto his chest as I brush my hand to rub his legs and arms.

It took sometime before Hiccup had his breath back to talk to me.

"You seem pleased." Hiccup playfully comments.

"I am." I look up to him as I kiss him once more.

"Very much so."

"That's good. Was that to your liking?" He asks me.

"Yes, I would love to do this again." I let a sigh out.

"We can." He smirked at me.

I smirk as well as I sit on top of him rubbing my hips to his length. Hiccup gasps as he feels me doing this to him. He let's a breath out as I lean down to kiss him pressing my chest to his. I can already feel him getting hard.

"Yes we can. I would like to try something different." I told Hiccup.

He didn't say anything at first since this was going to be something different, me being on top this time is something we haven't done before, but we've talked about it.

"Would you like to try Hiccup?"

"Y-yes."

* * *

 **~Mysterious POV~**

Two woman where standing off of an island where they could only see Dunbroch shores only from a far view. They stood staring at it as they talked to each other.

"So are you saying that she's there?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes, I've seen her there. But letting you know, they will only speak this language." The other woman spoke.

"I only allowed you to stay here with my mother because you said, you needed a place to stay for the days till your baby was born." The first woman spoke.

"Yes. And you let me stay here for the past four years." The other woman answered.

"Only because we've grown as friends... But why keep this from me Heather?" The woman reveled the other woman's voice.

"Because. I used to live there... But I know your sister is there. Though, even through the four years I've been away... I know danger will come." Heather spoke softly.

"Why? How do you know?"

"Reason being. I know about this man named Dagur whose attacked that place before. He's thought to be dead but he is not." Heather informed the other woman.

"And how do you know about this?"

"Because... He was my brother... I-... I allowed him to escape."

* * *

 **~Morning at Dunbroch~**

Morning stared to raise as every resident of Dunbroch had awaken to do their jobs of getting food looking over dragon and moving various things around for the day. Little Eldrid had awaken ealier then Elinor wanted him to do, in doing so he had gotten Toothless to take him to where the eggs were.

Before moving forward he was caught in the arms of his uncles.

"He there little feisty one." Harris, Hubert, and Hamish all spoke to Eldrid their nephew.

"Morning Uncles." He greeted.

"Where are you off to?" Asked Hubert.

"I'm off to see Toothless kids." Eldrid informed his Uncles.

"Well, I thought I remember hearing Grandma Elinor was sub post to take you to Grandma Valka and Grandpa Stoick." Harris spoke next.

"I'll be fast." Eldrid smiled.

"What do you think Hamish?" Asked Hubert.

"Well why not. He's a fun trouble maker nephew, right?" Harris winked towards his nephew.

"Yes. I didn't tell Uncle Hubert, Uncle Harris and Uncle Hamish." Eldrid informed his Uncles.

"Alright, well tell Grandma Elinor your off playing with us till you come back alright?" Hamish informed Eldrid.

"Yes." Eldrid answered.

"Promise to come back fast?" Asked Hubert.

"I promise." Eldrid put his pinky finger up showing he is promising towards his Uncles.

"Alright go." All of his Uncles allowed their Nephew to run off with Toothless to see the eggs.

Eldrid run not to the dragon hanger where all the nesting area was but into the far side away from Dunbroch. Toothless carried Eldrid on his back to show where his companion lover was nesting their eggs at. Toothless help Eldrid off and he entered inside the nest seeing the female Nightfury his father had told me about.

"Hi." Eldrid greeted with Toothless behind him.

There was the Shadow sitting next to his mother watching over her as he stand guards towards his mother. From what happened through the year, Shadow and his mother decided to stay here and make this place their home seeing they've own a gratitude towards Toothless and Hiccup. So what happened?

Toothless and Shadow's mom had gotten close to each other, though Hiccup didn't know about it. After finally having time to each other where Hiccup will not be needed Toothless they've had eggs together. Why it took this long? Shadow's mom had lost her mate to Dagur so at first she didn't want to be with Toothless for a while only wanting to take care of Shadow.

Toothless could tell from the feelings of Shadow's mom and kept his distance away. Yes it may have taken a long while seeing that Shadow's mom had to get use to being around vikings again but Toothless and Shadow's mom finally had gotten together. Shadow has happy to see little Eldrid again seeing he played with him when he was two.

They've had a bond since he was growing to be four. But only he knows about Toothless new kids coming soon, Hiccup doesn't know just of yet which he's been wanting to tell him for a while. Toothless and Shadow's mom rub heads together as they lick each other greeting each other. Eldird giggled as Shadow licked him to greet him back to see them again.

Eldrid took up to wipe the slime off as he smiles and hug's Shadow's mother and rubs her head gently and saids his goodbye to them as he returns back to where home was. Shadow followed behind him wanting to make sure Eldrid wouldn't get lost on his way home. The two ran back to the castle where Eldrid saw his Grandma Elinor talking to his Uncles.

"His Grandma!" Eldrid greeted.

"Hey there little one." Elinor greeted.

"Come let's go see Valka and Stoick."

"YEY!"

* * *

 **~Merida~**

Her eyes had opened as she stretched her arms out wanting to sit up for the moment to see what is needed to happen for the day. Something was restricting her from moving, she turned her head seeing her husband holding her naked body close to his smiling at her.

"Morning to you." She smiled at him.

"Morning to you too." Hiccup sat up kissing her neck up to her lips.

"Mmmm, morning handsome." She almost purred.

"Morning to you too beautiful."

"What are we going to do this morning?" She asked.

"Work." Hiccup joked.

Merida turned her body around where she face Hiccup kissing his lips as they pull each other closer wanting the morning to last longer. Before they could go on there was a nock on the door.

"My King and Queen. Sorry to disrupt your sleep, but Lord Hardie is here to talk to the both of you." One of the servants informed us.

"Yes will be right there. Tell Lord Hardie we'll soon be there." Hiccup called.

Foots steps walked away from their door as the two got out of bed getting dressed as they opened the door. The couple walked down the stairs towards the throne room seeing Lord Hardie there waiting for the two.

"My King and Queen." Hardie bowed.

"Yes, what is it Hardie?" Hiccup asked.

"Lord Marcus has sent word to me to let the two of you know they will be heading here tomorrow afternoon." Hardie informed them.

"Thank you Hardie." Merida thanked.

"Yes, but I must say these men that came to our lands are very strange." Hardie commented.

"Strange? How so?" Hiccup asked.

"I swear my King." Hardie started to whisper.

"I saw something on their boat that they don't want us to know." Hardie informed the two.

"What?" Hiccup questions.

"I'm not sure. But my men and I snuck towards their boats only to make sure nothing was brought by them and yet their men are still guarding there." Hardie informed the couple.

This was strange indeed, why would they do this if they really came here just to trade with us? Wouldn't they want to share with us something they wish to trade?

"That is not all." Hardie informed the two.

"The man who is being guided by Marcus is named Fedor, he claims that he only brought his man. I've seen him at night talking to a man called Nathan." Hardie told the couple.

Hiccup place a hand on his chin as the name was familiar to him, only he couldn't place the finger on the name.

"What is it dear?" Merida asked.

"I swear on Odin's breath I know that name somewhere. Fedor..." Hiccup spoke.

"Well perhaps it's something off your imagination." Merida calmed Hiccup.

"Whatever or whoever these people have come here for, I still won't trust them. Harris, continue watching these men and bring me anymore information if anything has changed."

"Yes my King." Hardin bowed.

"What? Hiccup, what is the meaning of this?" Merida looked back and forth towards Harris who was walking away and Hiccup.

"I am only doing this to protect you and our son." Hiccup kissed the top of Merida's forehead as he walked away getting ready to leave the castle.

"Hiccup!" Merida called again.

Hiccup turned around looking at Merida getting ready for her to yell at him. Hiccup took a deep breath as his wife ran to him screaming at him with anger since he wasn't told her anything he has planned.

"I want to know now Hiccup!" Merida screamed.

Hiccup sighed loudly as he stared at the ground for the time being not wanting to reveal anything for the sake of protecting their son. But in the end Merida will find out about everything that has happened either way.

"I will explain everything."

"You have more than explaining to do Hiccup Haddock!" Merida yelled.

"Merida.."

"Oh don't ya dare Merida me! I want to know now!" She yelled again.

"The reason I am doing this is because I want to make sure these men are not here to attack us." Hiccup explained.

"Then explain." Merida commanded.

"These men are from the very same people that had came over to attack Berk before I came here." Hiccup explained.

Merida eyes widen in surprised seeing she was understanding the situation why he needed to be sure of everything.

"Who are they Hiccup?" She asked.

"Fedor is the son of Drago. That man who scarred me and my family with fear and body. Nathan a man who is seemed to be associated with Fedor is someone I don't recognized. Though it's not in good intention with these two men." Hiccup informed Merida.

"Are you sure Hiccup?" Merida asked.

"Yes I'm sure Merida. I just wanted to be sure. I don't know why they're where but I don't want... I don't..." Hiccup turned away feeling the tears threatening to trail down.

Merida walked to her husband making him face his face to hers as she stared at him, no words were spoken as she kissed him showing she understands. After she pulled away she placed her hand onto Hiccup's cheek.

"Hiccup were are in this together. Don't put this onto yourself understand?"

Hiccup nodded his head as more tears trailed down his cheeks.

"I love you no matter what. Our son still loves you, but whatever happens we figure it out together." Merida smiled.

"(Sigh) I thought... If you didn't know. It would help protect you and our son." Hiccup sighed.

"No it wouldn't Hiccup. It would only make things worse if I didn't know to help protect all of us." Merida smiled.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or our son..." Hiccup shook to the thought of something happening to their son.

"Hiccup. I know that you are trying to protect both of us, he loves you just as much as I do."

"That's why I want to protect you both. You are both precious to me." Hiccup commented.

"And so are you! Don't forget I'm also here protecting the two of you Hiccup." Merida spoke out.

"I will never forget." Hiccup smiled.

"Now go on." Merida smiled.

Hiccup looked at Merida confused on what she means on letting him go.

"Your making sure these men aren't here to attack us am I right? I'll keep an eye here for anything were to happen."

Hiccup smiled as he called Toothless going where Harris is watching these intruders.

* * *

 **~Hiccup First POV~**

"What do we have?"

I came right as Lord Hardie and his father were just watching the ships at the sides. I just wanted to be sure there is nothing on that ship that will harm our dragons and our home. I just want to be sure...

"Fedor has done nothing but followed Marcus towards your home my King." Hardie answered.

"What do you think about them Hiccup?" His father asked me.

"The day I was captured at Berk, I saw Drago's son Fedor with him till he disappeared. Drago never spoke to his son out of love or any parent would treat their children, he only spoke to him by name. Only Fedor called him father." I informed the two.

What I don't understand is that I swore on my life, I saw Fedor being killed by his father. He was left out bleeding as his father rode on a dragon leaving him there. Though he didn't do anything to help take over Berk at the time. He only was there learning. Now he's here... What could he be doing here?

If this is really Fedor I know, he's only here for one thing. Revenge for his father. Nothing more. So I only have to be careful.

"What a father." Hardie commented.

"Yes, someone raised by a man like him would never understand any mercy from the one who begs it." Hardie's father commented.

I only crossed my arms as we watch the ships in the shadows with only a clear eye of the men talking walking around patrolling. We were far, but not too far where we couldn't see.

"Does the Queen know any of this?" Hardie questions.

"Yes." I answered.

"It wiser for her to know." Hardie spoke his mind.

"I know now." I spoke.

Toothless nugged at my leg again trying to get my self to calm down. He knew just how much stress I was already on hearing of this news. He wants everyone to be safe as much as I do. I just need to be sure that he's only here by himself... For Merida... And our son, Eldrid. Eldrid our son... I want nothing to happen to our beautiful son.

"Hiccup."

I snapped out of my train of thought as I saw what was said to be the man Nathan. Nathan was tall for his age, almost as tall as Hiccup, he had black hair that was long and held down by a string. His beard was short and looked trimmed. Though he didn't look very threatening, he had muscle showing where his bear skin was showing.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"This man I saw talking to Fedor goes by the name Nathan. Do you know him?" Hardie asked.

"I know no one by that name neither face." I answered.

But we must find out why Fedor is keeping this man a secret. Could this be plan to... No... Why would they?... No... But how would they know? So many questions going through my head and I'm only worrying even more about everyone.

"What do we do now my King?" Hardie father asked.

"We only wait to see what or if they've got a plan together. If it is against Dunbroch." I answered.

* * *

 **~Heather's First POV~**

"Why can't I come with you Heather." The other woman asked Heather as she was ready to leave with Windsher.

"Like I said before, if you were seen they will suspect you of an invader." I answered.

"As much as I will believe you I am not staying here just so I could watch your son Heather." She commented.

Heather let a sigh out knowing well that if she would return so many questions will asked by Fishlegs. Along with everyone else. My son ran towards my legs hugging them, as I looked at Windsher.

"Mommy please don't leave." Ralph begged.

He was only six years old and he's very smart boy, just like his father.

"Please stay here, it's safer here with Kari. I don't want you to be involved what I have done. Do you understand Ralph?" I hope he understands.

With a long look he looked down in disappointment, I know he wanted to go with me on this trip hopping to find out where he came from. I don't want him to know everything just of yet. Not his father yet... I want to set things right before I get him back to where... Home... I must leave now.

"Please Kari." I begged.

She only shook her head as she growled at my son, he was scared of her but never wanted to let his guard down showing his fear when I'm around.

"You better be back before I lose my patients." Kari warned.

I nodded my head as I hopped onto Windsher getting ready to leave our now home to where my old home was at... Dunbroch.

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone! How are you? I'm sorry for not writing for a very long time I've been very busy and now back on track hopefully. Sorry again and we'll see what's going to happened in a long while :D. Bye~!**


	4. Friend or Foe?

**Chapter #4**

 **AN: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been writing my other stories I plan on posting and I can't wait to post them here and the other social medias I have as well. Have fun reading this chapter because I sure had fun with this one alright :D.**

* * *

 **Warning: Blood/Gore/Death and language**

 **~Friend or Foe?~**

 **~Hiccup~**

This was the time is now, not later or months after this is the time now where we see Hiccup stand before the new visitors. These visitors that seemed to only be here for trading wasn't going to fool him at all.

There Fedor walked through the doors with all his men right behind him as he walked down the throne as every eye stares at these guys. Everyone in the room spoke only in whispers seeing they've never had new visitors come into Dunbroch before, only time that had happened was with Berk clan and that was it.

Hiccup sat at his chair as he waited for Fedor to walk up to the stairs where he stood there staring both at his Wife and him. Their son Eldrid was with Elinor, who was sitting with her in the room waiting for the meeting to be done.

"My is Fedor, I have come here in time of trade for our time being to stay." Fedor introduced himself.

"Fedor, Welcome to Dunbroch. Why is it that you've traveled so far from your home?" Hiccup stood up staring at Fedor.

"We were traveling home till a storm passed us taking us the wrong side of the sea. We only wish for food and supplies to fix our ships so we may go back home." Fedor answered.

Thought Hiccup didn't buy anything Fedor said knowing he saw Nathan from a far talking to Fedor. Though the only question is who is this Nathan?

"Where do you come from?" Hiccup questioned.

You could tell a nerve was hit when Hiccup had asked this question, even though many couldn't tell. Hiccup could see Fedor's eyes shine as if he must share in order for something to happened.

"I will not hide where I'm from. My full name is Fedor Bludvist, my father was Drago Bludvist."

Everyone in the room gasped loudly as Fedor revealed the truth to Hiccup, no one was looking at Fedor's men pleasant anymore.

"Drago Bludvist was a killer. Why should I trust you?" Hiccup spat.

Now this was it, the question that Fedor had to figure out himself. Why is it he came here all the way from his home where his father was and now is here?

"I know that my father did very morbid things to various people-"

"He, Alvin and Dagur killed my father!" Merida stood as she yelled.

"Yes but it's not my fault or my doing. My father left me to die after he invaded Berk, I was left in the cold to rot. No one came after me except one of the dragons that had gotten free when my father fled from Berk." Fedor explained.

"How am I to trust you? Knowing that what your telling is the truth, how can we trust you?" Merida spat at Fedor.

"I only ask little to help fix our boat, in doing so it will let us leave sooner." Fedor looked at Merida.

"That is all I wish. If not, I will leave to see some place else where we can get help."

"With your broken ship?" Hiccup questions.

"Any means to get us home." Fedor spoke.

Hiccup clench his hands together as if he wish he could punish this man right here, Fedor must be hiding something if he were willing to share that knowledge will everyone in Dunbroch. The question why would he?

"I will only trust what you say is true only if our men goes with you towards your ship." Merida crossed her arms.

"Yes your highness. I only ask small things." Fedor bows his head.

"Very well. If you say is true I shall send Lord Hardie with you." Merida spoke out.

Hardie stood in the room nodded at the royal couple as she walked towards Fedor calling his men over to escort him to the ship they've sail here. Leaving everyone from the room everyone started to only talk in whisper as Hiccup stared at Merida, she only had a blank face as if something she wished she didn't remember.

Hiccup called everyone back to their doings as Merida walked out of the room running up the stairs. Hiccup followed right behind her as she caught up, Hiccup stopped Merida grabbing her arm as she stared at him with tears in her eyes.

Hiccup didn't say anything, he pulled his wife into his arms holding her dear as he knows what she is feeling. Merida cried into Hiccups chest as she hold closer onto his armor chest, she didn't want to speak let alone talk in front of anyone that she didn't want to show her emotions out. It's hard for you to talk about events that happened to her father. Even for Hiccup, he understands.

* * *

 **~At Fedors Ship~**

Hardie had come with his father along with Lords Marcus father, they need to get all the help in case if these men were to jump. With all the men they brought they were able to watch every eye and very corner to see if anyone was following or anyone was going to jump onto them.

Right after seeing the ship they walk towards what edge of the cliff is near the covered forest, near by attack could happen if any were to get inside the forest. Though again, their was a cave of sort near the ship so it's possible for an attack there as well.

"Here is our ship." Fedor turned around.

"So it is true." Hardie spoke.

All three men stared at the ship where Fedors men were standing staring at all of them, than another man stood up from the inside of the ship staring at all of them. This made them all wide eye, they didn't think to see him here. Not here. Not ever.

"H-how?"

A snap of someones fingers and all of the hidden men stood up, pointing their arrow at Hardie, his father and Lord Marcus father as well.

"Hello booooys!"

"B-but you were killed-"

"Off? Ain't that sweet. You guys miss me? Dagur the Deranged, thought to be dead! Oh hahahaha!" Dagur laughed.

"You will not take over Dunbroch again!" Hardies father yelled as he pulled his sword out.

"Father don't!" Hardie pulled his fathers arm down.

"I would listen to your boy Lord Macintosh, as for you Lord Macguffin." Dagur sisterly smiled.

"Your coming with us for a ride, won't that be fun? Bring him to the cave!" Dagur commanded.

Dagurs men pulled Lord Macguffin off his feet forcing him to follow Dagurs men to where they would hold him hostage within the cave.

"Wheres Lord Dingwall? I know his boy Duncan was a little wimp of a son when I first saw him." Dagur questions.

This only brought a smile onto Hardies face as if he had a plan all along. Hardie calls for his dragon, as two more riders come with their dragons. Lord Dingwall and his son Duncan. They two started to attack Dagur's man freeing Hardies dad from Dagurs man hold. All of the men pull their swords out as they all charge Dagur and Fedor towards their ship.

However they've never notice the man that wasn't there that they saw before. Nathan, came with Dagurs men from behind as they brought their crossbows aiming their their dragons wings, shooting at them all. Succeeding in the hit, all dragons screamed in pain, as they had no choice but to land or their would rip any more of their wing.

Nets thrown over their dragons forcing them to stay down as they quickly tie their mouths before they breathe fire burning the ropes. The Lords try their best to help their dragons out, but due to the men they were fighting were preventing them from doing so. This lead all eight men being surrounded with no choice but to stop.

"Come on lads! We continue to fight!" Duncan yelled.

"No son, we must stop." Duncans dad calmed Duncan.

"Though a valiant fighter you men are, you are not match from the three of us." Nathan stood in front of the Lords.

"Nice try." A Mischievous grin appeared onto Dagurs mouth.

"What shall we do with them Daugr?" Fedor cross his arms over his chest.

"What do you think you idiot? Were keeping them here, preventing them to warn the King and Queen. We must initiate the plan to attack Dunbroch, if these men do not return after out meeting. The King and Queen will question about out true intentions." Dagur reminded the two.

"Very well. So what do we do?" Nathan questions Dagur.

Dagur walked up to Duncan, Hardie and Marcus were he called his men forcing them to the ground making stare at Dagur. Then their fathers were next, all eight of them were staring up towards Dagur with hatred at they could only do nothing but watch.

"What do you plan on doing with us than, Dagur?"

"I only intend to do what I wish to do." Dagur spat into Lord Dingwalls face.

This cued his men holding Duncans dad pulling him up as he tried to free himself from the holds he was in. Dagur, pulled his seethed sword plunging it into the mans chest as he laughed manically. Pulling back his sword out, the blood splattered outwards where the Lord Dingwall fel onto his knees placing a hand onto his chest.

"DAD!" Duncan yelled.

All of the men straggled against their holders as they tried to help Duncans dad from his horrors, but there was nothing he could do.

"Oh quick your whining! Your dad is dead! Don't think I'll do more to your mother Lords." Dagur grinned.

But Duncan didn't listen, he headbutt the arms of his holders and ran to his father helping trying his best to help stop the bleeding.

"D-dad." Duncan called.

"Y-you've made me proud son. Live life long with happiness, and do better for your people."

His father eyes rolled backwards as his hand fell off his chest, leaving his body still and dull as if the spirit inside of his body left.

* * *

 **~Heather~**

Heather flew with Windshear slowing her breath as if she were scared of the reminding events that happened before. But she is only hopping that she will arrive to warn the castle soon before what is to come is to come.

* * *

 **~Hiccup First POV~**

I sat onto my chair in mine and Merida's shared room as Eldrid was playing with Shadow, Merida was watching their son play with Shadow. As I stared at the window, Merida stood from the floor placing her hands rubbing my back only to calm him down. I sighed, letting his breath steady as if I've been stressed through the time waiting.

I couldn't stop thinking about this whole ordeal since Fedor has arrived to our land, the memories of what happened in the past was coming by through my mind as if to remind me why the horrors that may come.

"Hiccup." Mer spoke softly.

"Yeah." I answered back.

"Your alright?"

I know shes worried about me seeing me like this, but I have to focus onto the problem that coming in. I must do this for her and our son, Eldrid.

"I'm... fine."

"Your not." Merida spoke.

I know, but I need to focus.

"I'm fine Mer, you don't need to worry about me." I assure her.

"Hiccup." She softly spoke my name.

Mer...

"I hate seeing you like this Hiccup, please tell me what's going on in your mind." Merida hugged me.

"I'm just worried Mer."

"About Fedor?" She asks me.

"Yes, I only want to protect you and Eldrid." I let her know.

I feel her kissing my neck only to assure me that she understand what I want to do, though at the same time she only wants to help me as well.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Me and Mer turn around seeing Eldrid holding a paper up with a drawing on it.

Eldrid was only holding a paper with a drawing of stick figures holding each other hands together. One of the person was sub post to be Hiccup, Merida and Eldrid together with Toothless and Shadow.

Hiccup stood up from his chair as he sat next to his son smiling at him. He rubbed his head as he place a kissed onto Eldrids forehead loving his son bringing happiness to their lives since the moment he was born. He remembers how he was when he first became a father.

* * *

 **~Couple years before~**

Hiccup was happy about the news when Merida first told him he was going to be a father though, there was times he didn't think he could. But after finding how to take care of their son he was able to find the happy times with their son.

Hiccup woke up hearing their son crying once again in the night, he looked over to his right seeing if Merida was still asleep. But she wasn't there, Hiccup sat up rubbing his eyes as he looked over to the baby crib seeing Merida trying her best to calm their son down from waking anyone else up.

Hiccup stood from his side of the bed rubbing his eyes walking over to Merida, he only saw Merida holding Eldrid swaying him back and forth trying to calm him down. Eldrid cooed as Merida calmed their son down from crying again.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked Merida.

"I-I'm not sure..." Merida stutters.

Both of them being new parents was something they have to get use to, Merida will understand at times their son wants food, attention or just her because it how child needs goes.

"He finally calmed dow-"

"Waaaaa!" Eldrid cried again.

"Shhhh, I'm here little one. Shhhh." Merida calmed Eldrid.

"Is he hungry?" Hiccup asks.

"No, I tried feeding him but he's not hungry." Merida spats as she tries her best to calm Eldrid down.

"Here give him to me." Hiccup pulls his arms around Eldrid taking their son away from Merida.

Hiccup then sways their son in his arm as tries to calm Eldrid down and get him to all back to sleep. Though it at first may have work Eldrid only cries again as if he wants something else to put him back to sleep.

"Let the wind carry us

To the clouds, hurry up, alright"

Eldrid crying stopped as Hiccup continued to sing the song his mother would sing to him as a child.

"We can travel so far  
As our eyes can see

We go where no one goes  
We slow for no one  
Get out of our way

Awake in the sky  
We break up so high, alright  
Let's make it our own,  
Let's savor it

We go where no one goes  
We slow for no one  
Get out of our way

We slow for no one  
We go where no one goes

We slow for no one  
We go where no one goes

We go where no one goes."

Eldrid had fallen asleep on Hiccups arms bringing a smile onto the couples faces seeing their son finally asleep, not going to bring anymore trouble.

"Well, maybe you should sing to him at night." Merida joked as she patted Hiccups shoulder.

She turned around walking towards their shared bed as she climb into her side laying down wanting to go back to sleep.

"Yeah I should." Hiccup smiled as she stared at Eldrids sleeping face.

"Your going to a big trouble maker when your older, aren't you?" Hiccup kissed his sons forehead as he gently place Eldrid back into his crib.

* * *

 **~Present Day~**

Even that was years ago when he was just a baby, I was still happy seeing this little man sleep away in my arms.

"Daddy you like my drawing?" Eldrid smiled.

"Yes I do son." I smile at him.

"Mommy look!" Eldrid showed Merida his drawing as well.

"I see, you did very well Eldrid." Merida smiled.

"I'm going to draw just like dad." Eldrid smiled as she continued his drawings on the paper.

Both Merida and I laughed in joy as our son started to draw, though people say he will be just like me. Some say Eldrid will have the looks of his father and act like his mother.

"Here, Eldrid. Let me show you a trick." I sat next to Eldrid taking the charcoal pencil from his left hand.

I place my left hand onto Eldrid's drawing making a swerving line of a face showing him how to draw heads. Eldrid watches my hand with a careful eye making sure to pay close attention so he could also do what I can do. After finishing the head structure I turn over to him letting him see I drew a drawing of his head.

He was smiling at me as he hugged my chest thanking me for teaching him about how to draw faces of others. I pull away, patting our sons head smiling at him with love. I love our son so much, and want him to grow up in a better place.

"Daddy?" Eldrid calls.

"Yes son?" I answered.

"How did you and mommy meet?" Eldrid questions.

I was a little taken back, though I probably don't remember telling him the story of how Merida and I meet before I left for a couple of years.

"Well, when I was a boy. Grandpa Stoick wanted to take me here to Dunbroch to introduce me to the family here that we trade goods with." I told Eldrid.

"I was... Young, not as tall. But that is where I met your mother, she was young as well at the time. But she was very beautiful even when she was younger."

I look over to the bed seeing Merida blushing as she rolls her eyes over trying to hide her face. I know shes blushing, but in truth I still thought she was beautiful back than and now as well. I look at my our son waiting for me to continue the story.

"So your mother and Grandma Elinor waited for me and Grandpa Stoick for our to arrive at the docks as we first greeted each other. Though at the time Merida didn't know I brought Toothless in secret."

"Aye, but I found out later." Merida spoke out.

"Whose telling the story?" I joke at her.

Merida smiles at me as a slight shake of her head back and forth seeing she could only tell more of her part of the story.

"How did mommy find out about toothless?" Eldrid stares at me.

"Look you ruined it." I joked.

"Daddy!" Eldrid whined.

"Alright. I hanged with your mother, riding my first horse and got to learn about her more and more. Than one day, I thought I was alone bringing fish that I caught earlier to feed Toothless. Your mother found me out-"

"I scared ya." Merida interrupted.

"Mer." I smiled.

"It's true." She smirked at me.

"Mommy! Let daddy finished!"

We both laughed as our son was getting impatient with the two of our interrupting the story.

"Alright Eldrid. No more interruptions. As I was saying, your mother found out I brought Toothless all along and had him here for the time being because I didn't want to leave him alone at Berk. Grandpa Stoick understood about my concern and only wanted me to hide him in fear of scaring the families living here.

I showed your mother about Toothless and taught her about dragons and how friendly they are, she helped me with Archery and that's how I was able to better my skills later in the years. That is how I meet your mother Eldrid." I finished.

"What happened after?" Eldrid asks next.

"I had to go back home, and-..." I chocked up.

"What daddy?"

"Eldrid! Come here let me tell the story of how Grandpa Fergus lost his leg." Merida quickly tried to change the subject.

"But mommy. Grandma Elinor already told me that story." Eldrid smiled.

"Something else you like to hear?" Merida again changes the subject.

"But-"

"Eldrid... Listen."

"Yes mommy?" Eldrid anwsered.

"There are some stories... We can tell you, but some you are not ready to hear. We only want to tell you when were ready understand?" Merida stares at her son.

Eldrid nods his head as he looks over to me, I know he can tell I was troubled. As if I had a flash of memories of my past coming into my mind what happened in the past. I still don't say anything, since the memories still trouble me till this very day. But I mustn't show fear, I must be strong for our son.

"Daddy. I'm sorry..."

"No son... (Sigh) I will tell you when I can, understand?"

"Yes daddy." Eldrid hugs me.

He comforts me, knowing I'm troubled. He's very smart for his age, though I hope he's not too smart for things I do not wish to let him to know about.

"Eldrid, come here." Merida calls our son.

Eldrid listens to his mother as he sits next to Merida onto our shared bed sitting in front of her.

"let me tell you a story you will love." Merida smiles.

Eldrid excitedly sits down waiting and staring at he waits for Mer to start another story she loves to share.

"You know your father an I share different beliefs?" Merida asks our son.

"Yes." Eldrid answers.

"Well, I've never fully told you about how Jesus shared his love with the people." Merida smiled.

"We was born from Virgin Mary. She was chosen by God as to be a vessel to birth Jesus, Mary agreed upon with an angel that came to her. When Jesus grew older and became a man, he healed the sick, cleansed those with demons and freely gave. It was his way giving and showing how to love others even if sinned.

Even showing his gift to love, many feared the power he possesses in his hands. Judas betrayed Jesus leading to his death. Though he lost his faith in God, Jesus found himself in Hell where he fought the devil and came back to the land of living. For all those who betrayed them, he loved and accepted them. Even sinners who sinned." Merida finished her story.

"Wow mommy!" Eldrid yelled.

"Yes, so the reasoning why I tell you this story is to show how to love others. Even in the time of grief learn to love others." Merida smiled.

"Yes mommy." Eldrid answered.

"Perhaps one day you will love someone as I do with your mother." I walk over to where Merida was sitting.

I then sit next to the two, kissing Merida on the cheek.

"Ewww!" Eldrid sticks his tongue out.

Merida and I laugh at our son seeing his childish disgust we kiss together. They both love their son very much showing how much they wish to teach their son with meaning in stories. Stories that teach your young ones to grow to love, be strong and love happily through their time being.

"Eldrid, you know one day you will do the same as us too." I smile at our son.

Our son shakes his head as if saying 'No I won't.' though I know some day when he is older he will understand what we are talking about in the later future.

"Come now Eldrid." Merida calls.

Eldrid hopped off the bed standing up as he grabbed the wooden sword I made for him to play with.

"I will not!" Eldrid yelled as he took a stance to fight.

"Oh, is this a challenge?" I stand up finding another wooden sword to play with Eldrid.

I kneel down making it fair for Eldrid's height, then he charges at me hitting only my swords as I play along. Three hits later, I play as though he is stronger and winning the fight against me. He hits the sword away from my hand leaving me defenseless from the mighty Eldrid.

"Oh no! Have mercy Eldrid!" I play.

Eldrid pretends to stab me in the chest with his sword and I fall to the ground attacking though as if I died. I lay onto the floor as Eldrid steps onto my stomach making me sit up in pain.

"Gaw! Hey! Don't step there." I gasp.

"Sorry. But, your sub post to be dead daddy!" Eldrid whines as he crosses his arms.

"Never mind your father. What about your next challenger!" Merida stood up picking my the wooden sword I was playing with.

"You won't win this time!" Merida called out.

Eldrid did the same as he did with his father hitting only the other sword playing with his mother. He then hit the sword three more times as Eldrid instead of taking the sword away from Merida, he playfully stabs Merida as she fakes her death laying onto the floor.

"YAY! I won!" Eldrid jumps.

"Yes you did Eldrid." Sat up as she pulled her son into her arms.

Eldrid scream in joy as Merida attacked Eldrid with kisses onto his face, she than hugs her son as her son hugs her back.

"I love you mommy."

"love you too little Bear." Merida smiles.

"Hey what about me?" I open my arms wide.

Eldrid come running into my arms as he hugs me dearly as I do to him too.

"I love you too daddy."

"Love you too son."

* * *

 **AN: Oh gosh what is going to happen? :3 oh sly me! Yes and Dagur is back, coming with more force than anyone has imagine and I plan on making this story more darker than the first book. So yes, there will be more death coming in then the last book. Characters will die. I'm not saying who. But any who, I wrote the story of Jesus as a way to show my love for the Christianity stories. Though I don't believe in Christianity anymore, I find the various stories about Jesus and others very interesting and I love hearing about them. :D Oh and the song Hiccup sings is call _We go where no one goes_ . Yeah I imagine that would be a song that Valka would sing to Hiccup when he was a baby.**


	5. Danger

**Chapter #5**

 **AN: Hello everyone! For this story I was jumping around the idea of the Witch appearing in this story for a while. I know some of you are wondering about it, but I'm still jumping the idea of the Witch appearing in this story. I'm just not 100% on it just yet.**

* * *

 _ **Warning: Blood**_

 **~Danger~**

 **~Merida First POV~**

"I love you too daddy."

"Love you too son."

Knock! Knock!

Everyone including me looked at the door starting at it as if someone was going to come inside after their done knocking. I stood up walked up to the door opening it seeing Sanchi worried plastered on her face.

"What's wrong Sanchi?" I asked.

"It's Lord Dingwall, his body was found dead along with Lord Macguffin's." Sanchi informed us.

"What?" Hiccup stood up from behind walking toward the door.

"What of Duncan?" I asked Sanchi.

"Duncan and Marcus has gone missing. They've haven't returned since they were sent out with Fedor." Sanchi panicked.

"We are getting the both of you away from here!" Hiccup quickly grabbed Eldrid from the ground getting to my side.

"Aye am no going anywhere without ya Hiccup!" I yelled.

"Merida." Hiccup called.

"I will not leave you, I made a vow on our wedding to stay by your side and I will! I'm not going to lose you again." I glare at Hiccup.

"(Sigh) But you have to get out of here with Eldrid, for his safety." Hiccup stopped.

"He's right Merida." I turned my head looking at Sanchi who was looking between both is us.

"But, aye can't just leave ya!" I yelled.

"I'll come with you later. Get your mom and brothers out of here. I'll let my parents know to meet you at the forest so you can wait things out." Hiccup spoke.

"Please Merida." Hiccup begged.

"(Sigh) Fine but if ya don't come back, I'll come back." I sighed.

"Then take Eldrid." Hiccup handed over our son to me.

"But daddy? What about you?" Eldrid looked at his dad.

"I'll be fine Eldrid. I will meet with you and mommy later." He smiled.

"I-I'm scared." Eldrid started crying.

"Hey, I need you to be strong for mommy. Can you do that for me?" Hiccup smiled.

Eldrid nodded his head and he held onto me, Hiccup and I stared at each other as we kiss one and other. With that, I followed Sanchi downstairs meeting up with my mom and my brothers.

We all went inside the secret pathways as we hurried along to safety. I'm just hopping that, Hiccup knows what he is doing. I still worry about his well being. We went through the holes underneath the bridge where the light was greeting us.

Sanchi has gone first, stopped in her tracks staring outside. We all followed outside seeing men point arrows outside to greet us.

"Princess!" Nathan greeted us.

"Y-you? Who did you-?"

"Know? Well sometimes you should double check if the person your trying to get rid of is really gone."

A man came forward with a hood over his head walked in front me me. He pulled his hood down and I open my eyes wide.

"N-no! Y-you were-..."

"Dead? Surprise! You really should check if a man like me had a spell on myself." Dagur laughed.

"Mommy?" Eldrid held my hand tight as he stood next to me.

"Well well. Who is this?" Dagur kneeled down staring at my son.

Eldrid hid behind my legs hugging them as I stood strong glaring at Dagur.

"What is it you want?" My Mom asked.

"Power, Land and... The new Queen." Dagur smiled.

"Alright fine. Let my daughter go." My mom stepped forward in front of me.

"I know your not the Queen! Your daughter is, she's what I want." Dagur stared at me.

"Fine, let everyone else go and I'll go with you." I stepped forward facing Dagur.

"You really think I'm going to let your friends and family go? No. But I know one thing." Dagur stopped.

Dagur stepped between me and my mother not looking at the both of us. Then he looked at me smiling as I glared at him.

"Every mother..."

What is he planning to do?

"Protects their young one." Dagur stared at Eldrid.

I quickly ran toward Eldrid picking him up as I held him close to my chest.

"Don't ya touch him!" I screamed.

"I wonder what would happen if Hiccup found out the both of you gone? Which one would break him first? His wife? Or child?" Dagur smiled mischievously.

"No!" My mom and my brothers yelled.

"Fine!" I screamed.

"What do ya want?" I asked.

Dagur smiled mischievously as he cross his hands behind his back.

"Finally accepting my offer my... Queen?" Dagur mocked.

"Aye, but I must know that my family will not be harm!" I yelled.

I felt Eldrid clinging hard to my clothes hiding his face in my chest, he was scared, but I must be strong.

"You really shouldn't trust me your highness." Dagur smiled.

"She shouldn't!"

Merida looked up in the sky as a smile came onto her lips.

"Grandma Valka and Grandpa Stoick!" Eldrid yelled.

With the help of their dragons Dagur's men where shot down while their weapons dropped to the ground. Both Valka and Stoick hopped of their dragons standing tall as they glared at Dagur.

"You stay away from our grandson!" Valka yelled.

"You really think I wouldn't come without a second plan?" Dagur whistle loudly signaling more of his men to come down.

"Now what do you plan to do now your Highness?" Dagur smiled.

I hold on Eldrid closer towards my chest as hid his face into my clothes in fear, I must show him that I'm strong, brave and tough. If I become scared, he's going to worry even more, I have to choose what will happen next.

"I say you tell of your men to leave everyone here alone Dagur. It's me you want." Stoick stepped forward.

"I don't think you understand Stoick. It's not you or your son I want, I want the Queen. Queen Merida, and her son Prince Eldrid. Yes I know about your history." Dagur spoke out.

"You won't hurt my family. Skullcrusher now!" Stoick yelled.

Skullcrusher let a blast of a fireball at Dagur's men that were watching him and Valka at the sides. This let Valka to attack the other men distracting them away from all of us. I yelled at my mom and brothers to run allowing them to escape.

"Merida run get out of here!"

While I ran off towards the direction towards my other family, I held Eldrid close and dear to my chest as I felt my heart beating fast.

"Merida!" My mother called.

"Mom! Here take Eldrid." I quickly passed Eldrid over to my mom.

"Mommy?"

"Where you ya think ya going?" My mother yelled.

"Aye am going back for my husband!" Picking up my dress I ran back towards the battle.

* * *

 **~Hiccup Third POV~**

"I-I'm scared." Eldrid started crying.

"Hey, I need you to be strong for mommy. Can you do that for me?" Hiccup smiled at their son.

Eldrid nodded his head as he looked over to his mother who was staring at me for hope. Hiccup held the two of the close as he kissed Merida for dear life, though this won't be the last time they will see each other, the two kiss as it will be our last together.

Pulling away, Merida nods her head following Sanchi through the secret passages inside the castle.

Hiccup quickly grads his sword in our room sheathe into his belt as he quickly run downstairs meeting the men standing there.

"Your back already Fedor?" Hiccup lifts a brow.

"Yes, however not in good terms." Fedor unsheathe his sword along with his other men behind him.

"I knew it, you and Nathan were plotting against us." Hiccup unsheathe his sword as well.

"More than you think." Fedor charged at Hiccup lifting his sword up to attack.

In the brief moment Hiccup was able to pull his sword up blocking Fedor's blow with the sound of metal hitting each other loud inside the room. Both men were just as tall as each other evenly match, though Fedor may be more skilled than Hiccup what he doesn't know is that Hiccup always finds a way to win.

"Why?" Hiccup spat.

"Personal reasons you should already know!" Fedor lunged an attack.

With his quick pace, Hiccup was caught off guard this time allowing Fedor to nip the side of his arm letting a trickle of blood drip down.

"AH!" Hiccup yelled in pain.

"You'll never find them!" Hiccup yelled.

"You are more wrong than you think." Fedor smiled.

"W-what do you mean?" Panic clear in his voice.

"You don't think we know about the secret passages inside the castle? We've had men standing outside waiting for the Queen or anyone for that matter." Fedor smiled.

"N-no your lying!"

"I'm not lying, soon everyone will be with you along with the Queen." Fedor straighten his back.

"And I believe to been soon!"

Staring down the hall in front of the doors towards the main entrance towards the throne, stood Dagur holding Merida by her arms as she struggles to get free.

"N-no... I saw you-..."

"Die? Well somethings can be mysterious." Dagur lean in close towards Merida's face as she turned away in disgust.

"Beside's I came what I needed."

Dagur threw Merida towards the floor, Merida caught herself just in time with her hands as Hiccup ran to her side checking for any injuries.

"I'm sorry Hiccup." Her eyes stare into his.

"Did everyone get out?" Hiccup spoke.

"My family yes. Don't worry, my mom had Eldrid with her." Merida smiled as the two stood up.

"I'll find your family soon, but as of right now. I would love to talk to your dear Queen." Dagur took couple steps towards the couple.

"What is it you want Dagur?" Merida questions before Hiccup could speak out.

"Shouldn't you know what I want already?" Dagur raised a brow.

"The throne?" Merida crossed her arms across her chest.

"More than that now. I want your army from your three clans. With them I can claim any part of land I come around." Dagur explained.

"You leave my wife out of this!" Hiccup stood in front of Merida.

"Oh yes, I forgot the two of you are married. Ha! But I'm a changed man from before, I'm sure the Princess... Sorry the Queen remembers the moments we share together." Dagur smiled mischievously.

Hiccup shook his fists as he heard every disgusting word coming from Dagur's mouth. He only wanted to put Dagur in his place.

"You'll only be wasting your time Dagur you know for sure I won't turn over my family legacy over to you." Merida spat.

"I know... Which is why.." Dagur snapped his fingers.

Fedor walked towards Merida grabbing her arms forcing her away from Hiccup causing him to yell at Dagur. Two of Dagur's man who were standing held Hiccup back as Merida was brought in front of him. Merida never showed any fear or change of expression from her calm self. Dagur pulled a dagger from his back belt, he than kicked Merida's leg causing her to fall to her knees.

"Merida! Let her go!" Hiccup screamed.

"I want to do more than torture you both... I want to do so much more than ruin your life." Dagur smiled.

With his free hand he grabbed Merida's hair pulling it up causing her to scream in pain, this cause anger to build inside Hiccup as he tried his best to struggle free.

"Why do you keep such long hair your highness?" Dagur smiled.

Tears of pain were threatening to come out of Merida's eyes, she only kept her eyes close to not show anything to Dagur. Dagur only smiled as he stared at Hiccup who was glaring at him. Only to put more salt on the wound, Dagur grab a hold of Merida face making her face look at him. From there he sliced all of Merida's hair off leaving her hair length up to her chin.

Merida fall to the ground as Dagur let all of her strands fall on top of her head making it more shameful on herself.

"There, that looks better doesn't it Hiccup?" Dagur turned around looking away from the couple.

Dagur walked towards the throne as he sat to where Hiccup and Merida would sit down.

"That was fun, but as for right now I'm busy with other things to deal with. Send them to the dungeons. I don't want them escaping this time."

The couple were pulled away from the room to be sent inside where they would be held for now.

* * *

 **~The Dungeons~**

Merida was the first to be thrown inside with Hiccup right behind her as she caught Hiccup before he fell onto the ground.

"Are ya alright?" Merida asked.

"I'm fine... I should be asking you, did he hurt you?" Hiccup's hands cupped Merida's cheeks.

"Ach! It's just me hair..." Merida spoke calmly.

"Mer. It's not just your hair, what about you?" Hiccup lean closer towards her face.

She could feel his breath onto hers as she wanted nothing but to close the space between then, kissing him dearly to love him.

"Aye fine Hiccup, ya calm down lad." She spoke.

"But your hair! H-he cut your hair, and he pulled you by your hair! You sounded like you were in pain and I-I just want to make sure your-"

Merida pulled her husbands head towards her lips as she kissed him dearly, as it grow more passionate as the two continue to kiss each other. Hiccup pulled away staring at his smiling wife.

"Will that help ya stop worry about me?" Merida smiled.

"Yes." Hiccup breathed.

"As much as aye would love to kiss ya more Hiccup, but we have to find a way out of here. Aye getting ya out of here." Merida looked around the room.

"So that's how Dagur was able to get you, you came back to get me didn't you?" Hiccup raised his brow.

"Aye, and I will over and over again. Like aye told ya Hiccup, aye made a promise to stay by your side through our lives together and more. Nothing is going to change that." Merida smiled.

"Right.. As long as Eldrid is safe. However he need you-"

"No, he needs the both of us." Merida corrected Hiccup.

"Alright the both of us." Hiccup smiled.

"Besides ya two grow more together than ya think you did Hiccup." Merida spoke out her thoughts.

* * *

 **~Three years ago~**

Both Hiccup and Merida had been new parents for only a year, still learning more and more about their son the more they've given their time to him.

Hiccup was holding Eldrid in his arms as he was humming the same song he sang to him when he was just a baby. Merida had just came back with her mother after a trip the two had together, spending time with each other. At the door she smiled as Hiccup was standing holding their son in his arms.

"Aye told ya." She smiled.

"What? Ya would be a great father Hiccup." Merida walked up to him.

"I-I... Just... (sigh) I don't want to fail you or-..."

His face fell down looking at the ground, closing his eyes to prevent himself to look at his wife. Though she standing there now telling him and showing him how wonderful he is, she still will be there to tell him other wise.

"Hey, look at me. Your a great father. Eldrid loves you and so do I don't forget that." Merida kissed her husband.

"Don't ever forget that understand?" Merida spoke.

"I won't." Hiccup smiled at his wife.

"There, why are you doubting yourself Hiccup?" Merida looked at him.

"I-I... I've never dealt with kids before, well... At some point I did but that was for the dragon academy. B-but to raise them no. I-I feel as though I could drop him, or something could go w-wrong or I'm just rambling on-"

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup shut his mouth not saying another as Eldrid started to cry in his arms.

"O-oh no, don't cry Eldrid. Come now shhh." Hiccup coo their child.

Eldrid calmed down as Hiccup swayed his arms back and forth to rock him to sleep.

"See ya are a good father." Merida placed her hand onto Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup looked at his wife as the two hugged each other staring at their son.

"What will he be like? You or me?" Hiccup smirked.

"He has your hair, face and looks. He's going to be like his father." Merida smiled.

"But he also has your fiery hair color, so he could act just like you. Maybe like his Uncles." Hiccup smiled.

"Aye rather not he act like my wee brothers." Merida spoke out.

"But what if we get three wee devils?" Hiccup asks.

"Hiccup... You want another child?" Merida stared at Hiccup in shock.

"N-not now, but... Perhaps in the future. We c-could have three kids in total." Hiccup smiled.

"Ya want three?" Merida asks.

"Why not?" Hiccup smirks.

"F-fine... Let us not talk about this now since the little one is in the room." A faint red blush grows onto Merida's cheeks.

"Sure." Hiccup shrug his shoulders as he placed their son onto his bed letting him sleep.

"He loves you very much Hiccup. You may not see it now but I can see it through our son." Merida spoke her mind.

"I'm sure your right Merida."

Hiccup pulled Merida towards him to kiss her dearly.

* * *

 **~Present day~**

"But I do remember you always being there when Eldrid needed the both of us together, even if we had our fights." Hiccup spoke his mind out.

"That doesn't mean you throw your life away for us. He needs you here just as much as me." Merida spoke out.

"But right now he needs you-"

"Both of us." Merida corrected.

"Okay both of us." Hiccup repeated.

"What do we do now?" Merida asks.

This let Hiccup to scan around the room hopefully to find something that would help them out, finding a way to get inside of the secret passage ways was out of the question since Dagur somehow knew about them. The only thing they can do is to pray and hope that everyone is alright.

As Hiccup was continuing on to figure a way out for the both of them, the sounds of open doors opened with footsteps coming towards them. The two saw Dagur walking in their son who was bounded with ropes on his arms.

"Eldrid!" Merida screamed as she held the bars to their cell.

"You let him go!" Hiccup demanded.

"I would pulled back what you've said Hiccup because he's not the only precious things I'm holding onto for now." Dagur smiled.

"How?" Merida stopped.

"What? You don't think I knew you guys were trying to escape? Nathan followed your little party and found everyone. Even this little one." Dagur patted his hand onto their son's head.

"Get your hands off of him!" Merida yelled.

"I don't think I want to your Highness. I'd rather keep him to me." Dagur smiled.

"Dagur what about the others?" One men interupted Dagur.

Dagur only rolled his eyes as he pulled out the same dagger he cut Merida's hair with.

"Do you see I'm busy!" Dagur yelled.

"Y-yes but what about the rest?"

"What do you think you idiot? Throw them all down here with the King and Queen!" Dagur yelled.

All of his men nodded their heads as they all ran out to get the other prisoners that were coming into the castle.

"Where was I?" Dagur stopped.

"Take me!" Merida yelled.

"Merida no." Hiccup stopped her.

"Why that sounds interesting that you want me to take you instead of your son. Why your Highness why should I even bother?" Dagur questions.

"You want this Kingdom I'll give it to you." Merida stood straight.

"Merida no." Hiccup warned.

"I'm sure you remember before, I really have no need of you anymore. I just want to ruin your family, starting. With. This little one." Dagur smiled.

Hiccups hands were balling into fits as he stood there wanting to rip Dagur's head clean off. He just wanted their son safe.

"But since you offered." Dagur snapped his finger getting the guards to get Merida.

"No!" Hiccup stood in front of Merida standing there attacking any of Dagur's men that were coming inside.

He continued on till two men were able to hold Hiccup down towards the ground as they pulled Merida out of them room.

"Let me go!" Merida yelled.

"Let her go!" Hiccup yelled.

"Well I would love to spend more time with you brother but I have other things to attend to. See you!" Dagur laughed as he walked away with Merida and Eldrid following behind.

* * *

 **~Hiccup's and Merida's bedroom~**

Dagur threw Merida inside the room causing her to fall to the ground as he pushed their son as well inside. Merida caught their son in time before he fell to injure himself.

"Are ya alright deary?" Merida kissed Eldrid's forehead.

"I-I was scared mom." Eldrid stuttered.

"Shh it's alright, we'll get out of here. Somehow." Merida stopped.

"Have fun you two, I'll be going." Dagur closed the door as he locked it preventing the two to escape.

Eldrid was crying and crying as he held onto his mother, Merida stroke his bad to calm him down.

"Eldrid, do ya remember the story of how I was scared?" Merida asked.

"(Sniffs) Y-yes. M-mommy was attacked by a bear." Eldrid answered.

"Yes, and I had to be brave that is how I was able to help your Grandma attack the evil bear Mor'du." Merida spoke.

"I need you help me right now, I need ya to be brave for me. Can you do that?"

"Y-yes." Eldrid wiped the tears off his face.

"There's my brave boy." Merida smiled as she kissed Eldrid's face.

"Eldrid, listen to me. I know ya scared wee one, but I need to tell me if you remember if ya saw anyone escape." Merida spoke softly.

Eldrid nodded his head as he looked at his mother thinking about what happened.

"Grandma Elinor carried me away." Eldrid started.

"Right, that's a good start." Merida smiled.

"We heard men yelling. I heard Grandpa Stoick and Grandma Valka talking."

"Good lad, what happened next?"

"A man came and saw us. We ran. I heard Grandpa Stoick fighting the mean men." Eldrid stopped.

"He's always wanted to protect you Eldrid." Merida smiled.

"Then Grandma Elinor saw something. She covered my eyes and I heard Grandma Valka screaming." Eldrid stopped.

Merida face turned pale as she closed her eyes, hearing such news about Hiccup's parents is hard enough. But she she was glad that Eldrid didn't see what had happened.

"Mommy?" Eldrid pulled on her arm.

"Yes dear?" Merida open her eyes.

"Are ya sad?" Eldrid asked.

"No, I'm just glad Grandma Elinor took care of you that's all." Merida spoke softly.

"What will happen to daddy mom?" Eldrid looked up to his mother.

Merida had to stop to think about what she was going to say next to her son, she didn't want to frighten him nor did she want to lie to him.

"Your daddy is very strong and smart, he'll find a way to get to us." Merida smiled.

"Daddy is always smart just like me!" Eldrid stood straight as he posed strong.

Merida couldn't help but laugh at what her son was doing, even if what was happening maybe grim but at least her son wasn't being affected to badly.

"Yes wee lad, ya just as smart as your father." Merida hugged her son.

The two hugged each other as Merida let her tears fall down her cheeks. Eldrid pulled away seeing his mother crying and pulled at her arm to get her to cheer up.

This is one thing for sure. Hope is still within the Haddock Family.

* * *

 **AN: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait for the next chapter I've finally have the time to write again. I've finally figure out what point I would like to take this book into, at first I had no idea where I would go in the beginning but now I do. So I hope everyone is having a great day and bless you all!**


	6. Terror

**AN: Hey guys! Another chapter for this story, we get to not only see what's going to happen between the Haddock family but another OTP of my that are also living in the same place as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Warning: Blood/Gore, Violence, and Childbirth**_

 **~Terror~**

 **~Astrid First POV~**

It seemed a normal day with Terrorhunter and Stormfly I was just sitting inside our house with Stormfly sitting next to me. Next thing I know Eret came running inside the house looking at me with sweats glossing down his forehead.

"Eret? What is it?" I stood up from my chair.

"Hiccup is telling everyone to evacuate the area." Eret quickly walked towards me.

"What? Why?" I asked Eret.

"We're going to be under attack Astrid. I need to get you two out of here." Eret grabbed my hand gently pulling me towards the front door to where Terrorhunter and Stormfly where both waiting for the two of us.

"Eret, I-I'm due at any moment. What if-" Eret stopped me.

"We'll deal with our child then. Right now I need to get you safely out of here." Eret spoke.

Eret wrapped one arm underneath my back and the other under my legs. Terrorhunter laid down to make it easier for Eret to climb the both of us onto his back, Eret patted his friend and off the two of us went into the sky with Stormfly following behind us.

"What happened?" I had to know.

"There was a man with his crew named Fedor that came in hopes to do trade with the Dunbroch clan. I'm pretty sure he and Nathan are planning an attack against the Haddocks in hopes of something." Eret explained.

"Wait hold on... First, who are Fedor and Nathan and why do they want to attack us?" I asked.

"Fedor is Drago's Son, and Nathan is Alvin's Son."

"I didn't know they had sons, I thought they died before having kids." I spoke my mind.

"Well, you weren't working with Drago before. I saw Fedor and Nathan for a short period of course... However, they weren't exactly raised and a nice family home per se." Eret explained to me.

"Oh gods."

"Alvin had it easier on his son. But Fedor... Always abused, every day." Eret told me.

"Even though I used to work for Drago, I really never liked his kid. But I felt bad for him, it wasn't his fault that he was born that way." Eret spoke out.

"So where do we go now?" I questioned.

"For now, I flying us far away from Dunbroch and hopefully if things die down I'll head back and help them out." Eret explained his plan to me.

"Wait, you're going to leave me alone!" I yelled.

"I'm not leaving you alone Astrid! You'll have Stromfly with you." He smirked at me.

"You know I'm due soon." I glared at him.

"I know I-... Astrid, please... I've got to help Hiccup and Merida." Eret pleaded with me.

"(sigh) All right... Just come back soon please Eret." I begged.

Eret smiled at me and he pecked to top of my forehead, turning head back he was able to see how far we were out. Eret then instructed Terrorhunter to landed bringing us to land and he carried to carefully down to my feet.

"Please be safe." I hugged Eret.

"Don't worry I will." Eret smiled as he kissed me.

As Eret pulled away he hopped onto Terrorhunter getting them to fly quickly into the sky in hopes to help Hiccup and Merida in any way. I turned over to Stormfly as she snuggled her head into my arms.

"I'm all right girl. We just got to find some place to stay for now, until Eret comes back." I smiled.

I took a quick glance to check my surroundings to see what would be best to look for, all I could see was trees that were surrounding us. I started to make my way forwards as seeing it's all I could do anyway, in hopes that I find a suitable house in a sense. Looking around after a while I saw a like side clearing the way from the trees.

Stormfly right behind me, I continue to walk towards the lake where a waterfall was at the end. With a relief smile on, Stormfly and I walked over to the waterfall seeing a small makeshift cave inside and we sat inside waiting for Eret to find us soon.

"Quick find them!"

Startled I glance over to the side in hopes to see whoever yelled out wasn't near us, but that all changed when I felt a pain at my sides.

"AH!" I screamed in pain.

I quickly covered my mouth cursing to myself as I saw blood dripping down from my legs, sweat dripping down my head I had to sit myself down as I panicked. Stormfly was able to quickly catch on what was happening and stood in front of me to protect me. That is when I heard heavy footsteps coming closer towards us.

Stormfly growled at the soon intruders but was stopped when hearing a child crying.

"There! There they are!"

After hearing the footsteps further away, I could hear a familiar voice screaming at the men chasing them.

"You stay away from my Grandson!"

Its was Valka!

"No! Get away from him!"

"Grandma Valka! Help!"

"S-Stormfly... G-go... H-help her..." I panted.

With that Stormfly flew out of the cave and attack the whoever was attacking Valka. I continued on breathing but the pain was so much, I couldn't help to scream out in pain again. I-I don't know what to do! I need Eret here!

I didn't realize time had flown back as I was in pain that Stormfly had already come into with Valka on her back.

"Astrid?" She called to me.

"V-Valka... AH!"

She was quick and ran to my side as she knew what I was going through already. She pulled my undergarments from my legs down and freed my area from any clothing that it had.

"Listen to me Astrid, you're going to push as hard as you came for me. I'll take care of the rest you got it?" She asked me.

I just nodded my head seeing I had no choice in this matter and Valka yelled me to push, with all my might I push as hard as I could screaming out in pain.

"It hurts!" I screamed.

"I knew dear, just do it again! Push!"

Once more I pushed as hard as I did before screaming in pain again.

"I can see the babies head! Keep going!" Valka yelled.

I could slowly feel the baby coming out little by little, but each time the pain was getting worse and worse.

"You're almost there! Just one more!"

"Valka..."

"Now you listen to me! I know you can do this. Just, one, more!" Valka looked at me.

I didn't even realize I was crying, I only nodded my head and I took another deep breath and pushed again once more with all my might. I felt Valka's hand near my entrance and the baby was being pushed out. I screamed out in pain once more and my body collapsed from exhaustion, I could hear a baby crying from in front of me.

"It's a girl." Valka smiled at me.

We had nothing on us so we were covered in blood, Valka handed my baby to me as I held her in my arms smiling at her.

"Hi there, you're so beautiful." I cried.

"You did well Astrid." Valka smiled at me.

"Wh-what do we do now?" I asked her.

"Well first you're going to name your child first, next I'll find something to clean the child up. Don't worry I won't be far." Valka stood up and did as she said.

I looked down at my daughter as she cooed at me with her eyes closed. I thought over the names Eret and I talked over, but he wanted me to be the one to pick it for our child.

"Tyra, like lighting." I named her.

As Tyra move her arms slightly, Stormfly came to my side looking at the child as I held her onto my arms.

"Look Stormfly. You're going to be an Aunt to little Tyra." I showed Stormfly Tyra.

I was staring at my beautiful daughter for a while that I didn't realize that Valka had come back with a knife and various fabrics that she found somewhere.

"Good, your dragon should get to know your daughter." Valka smiled at me.

She walked over to my side as she keeled down as she took a hold of Tyra cleaning off as much as she could.

"Here, something to clean yourself with." Valka handed me another wet fabric to clean myself with.

"Thank you." I thanked Valka.

With what we had I was able to get myself clean and clean Tyra as well. Valka cut the cord the connected me and Tyra together as she taught me somethings I needed to know as a new mother.

"How did you three get here?" Valka questioned.

"Eret rushed to the door telling me we had to evacuate the area. He flew us away and I was able to find a safe place to hide for the time being before Eret could come back to get me." I told her.

She looked at the ground to her feet as she sat next to me, closing her eyes she didn't even want to say anything.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Fedor came back and attacked the Castle. Merida, Eldrid and I rushed through the secret tunnels to escape but someone from the inside must have told them about it. Nathan ambushed us and Stoick..." Valka stopped.

I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Stoick gave me and chance to run with Eldrid, the poor boy was so scared. They followed us here where they surrounded us. They took Eldrid away from me... My grandson... Little bear Eldrid..." Valka couldn't help herself with the tears falling down.

She cried in her hands as her body shakes with each breath she took in, I only could take in hearing that Stoick had been killed.

"I'm sorry Valka, I know Stoick was a good man and chief to all of us." I told her.

Valka took a breath in as her tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"At first it seemed that Stoick was able to get us away at first, that is when Merida headed back to help Hiccup. What we didn't know what that they had followed us, that is how Stoick was killed... H-he... He causes a distraction to let me escape with Eldrid..." Valka stopped.

We both sat next to each other not saying a word seeing how grim the situation has become, I can only pry to the gods that Eret is going to be alright.

"Is everyone all right? What about Hiccup or Merida?" I asked.

"I don't know deary... All I can do is pray. They have little Eldrid, god knows what they'll do. I'm sure they'll use him to get them to surrender..." Valka stopped.

"How could they? He's just a child!" I yelled.

"They'll do anything to get what they want since they want to land of Dunbroch they'll get it through using the child of the King and Queen. Cowards they are." Valka spat.

"We have to help them." I spoke out.

"Yes, but as right now you need rest. You just brought a wonderful child in a time grim." Valka smiled at me.

"What can we do till then?" I asked her.

"We'll wait for Eret to return for now, till he comes back I take care of the three you. I know the gods need me to do so, so the child will be safe for now." Valka smiled at me.

"All right, I only hope that Eret will be safe." I spoke my thoughts.

"Eret is smart, he'll know his way around. He won't let anything get between him and the two of you. I'm sure he's worried sick about you." Valka smiled warmly at me.

* * *

 **~Eret's First POV~**

Gods I hope everyone is alright, I can only imagine if Fedor's army found out about the secret passageways that are within the castle. The only question is now is where is everyone else going to go? The first thing to do is get to the castle just to make sure everyone made it out of the castle before anything else happened.

Only fields away I felt Terrorhunter bank downwards towards the ground as if he didn't want the two of us to continue on.

"Hey, what wrong?" I asked him.

As Terrorhunter landed us both safely down I hopped off looking in the distance seeing Fedor's men walking about with Merida's family as hostage. I let a shaky breath out in fear, only praying they haven't found Astrid yet. As we hid away from eyesight I was able to see whom they were holding.

There were the twins Rufftnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout Fishlegs and Gobber with their dragons. Everyone had been tied up with their dragons insides of cages while being pulled away. As I continued to count how many of them there were, I started to devise a plan to free everyone, at that moment Gobber turned his head seeing me and Terrorhunter.

Gobber turned his head over to the side whispering to Ruffnut something to her.

"Will you stop pushing me!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Hey, I didn't do anything! It was your stupid face that did it." Tuffnut commented.

Ruffnut kicked her brother's leg starting a fight between the two, this caused one of Fedor's men to stop and yell at the two. More of them then stopped on their tracks as two run up to pull the two apart.

This gave me my chance to fly in with Terrorhunter he shot all of his electricity at the guards causing them all to drop their weapons. Right as I hopped off the sound of Nightfury charging in a shot at the metal cages freeing all the dragons.

"Toothless!" Gobber yelled.

Another Nightfury came to Toothless's side as she growled at every guard around the area, this gave me the chance the free the others as they all checked their dragons.

"Well, I really didn't expect to see you here." I greeted Toothless.

"Those scums always causing us trouble, don't they?" Gobber joked.

"What do we do now?" Merida's mother had Queried.

"We ride out inside the castle and kick the but of all of Dagur's army!" Tuffnut Chanted.

"Yeah! Let's burn all of their stuff." Continued.

"We just can't run all in into an army guys. We have to make a plan and I say I should be the leader!" Snotlout hinted.

"Sure like we'll put you in charged." Fishlegs asserted.

"Hey!"

"Guys we really need to think this through before we go in blind, Dagur somehow knew the inside of the castle and was able to catch us off guard." I brought up.

"That would mean someone before disclosed this information to him before this all happened." Gobber added.

"Please, we must do something to save my Daughter and my grandson!" Elinor exclaimed.

"Mum we'll find a way to help Merida." Hamish smiled.

Elinor couldn't help herself as she smiled at her other children, I could see a gleam of hope within her eyes seeing there was one.

"I have a place we can stay at for now, Astrid is waiting there." I Insisted.

"Astrid is alright?" Gobber questioned.

"She's doing fine, I'm sure she and the baby are waiting fine." I smiled.

* * *

Both Astrid and Valka chimed in together as to what may come into play if the two haven't heard a word from Eret. The two turned their heads hearing sounds of Dragon's outside the fall with running footsteps. In came Eret with sweat beds streaming down his forehead as he looked at me with a smile.

Fishlegs and the rest of the group came walking in seeing both Valka and Astrid sitting down as all their faces light up to the bundle being held in Astrid's arm. Eret walked up next to Astrid as he knelt down next to her staring at his child for the first time.

"I thought you were going to hold her off till I got back." Eret disclosed.

Astrid scrunch up her face as she continued to glare at her husband.

"You're only lucky I'm holding your daughter." Astrid commented.

Eret laughed as he pecked his wife's forehead and looked down to where their daughter was sleeping.

"Hah, how is our little?" Eret asked.

"She's been wonderful, sleeping through the whole time." Astrid smiled.

"At least the kid isn't in any danger." Elinor walked up to the couple.

"Elinor, glad to see you and your family alive." Valka greeted as she jumped up to hug her dear friend.

"What are we going to do now?" Astrid had asked Eret.

"As of right now, we come up with a plan before we help everyone at Dunbroch." Eret informed Astrid.

"How were they able to get inside?" Valka questioned.

"Somehow they knew the insides of the castle as if someone had told them before." Elinor informed everyone.

"We're going to need more than all of us to take on an army with our dragons." Gobber chimed in.

"We've got to help Hiccup and Merida." Fishlegs insisted.

"Yeah and impress the ladies." Snotlout bragged.

"Wait aren't you already married? Like, to my sister?" Tuffnut acknowledged.

"Come on guys enough! Don't worry your highness we'll figure something out eventually. Just right now we need a plan of attack before we move on." Eret added.

"What do you suggest?" Elinor chimed.

* * *

 **~Dunbroch Prison~**

Hiccup sat on the stone floor as he glared at anyone passing by, as time passed the doors finally opened with three other men being thrown into the cell with Hiccup. It was Duncan, Hardie, and Marcus, all three of them had thrown into the same place as Hiccup.

"Your Highness? You're all right!" Marcus rejoiced.

"I'm fine guys, we just have to worry about the Queen and Eldrid." Hiccup inquired.

"Not the Queen. How did they know about the passageways?" Hardie Questioned.

"I'm still wondering about that as well men. I can only think that someone Dagur knew, had been living within Dunbroch and told him information about the passageways." Hiccup added.

"If it were someone Dagur knew, then that must mean they've must have known the Dunbroch family personally." Duncan inquired.

Hiccup could only stand there with his arms crossed as he could only think of various ways they all could try to escape together.

"Has Dagur done anything as of yet?" Marcus questioned.

"Neither he or Fedor had come down of yet, so I can only assume what they are planning on doing with both my wife and son." Hiccup hissed.

"Was there anyone else you saw before you three were brought here?" Hiccup asked.

"From what we recalled, we haven't seen your mother or Elinor from what had happened. No one else has been brought here." Marcus added.

Hiccup let a sigh of relief as he knew that some of the riders did get out at least saving his worries for the others.

"Aye, are we going to really stand here and just wait?" Hardie barked.

"We have no choice but to Hardie, it's the only thing we can do for now for the Queen." Duncan added.

"He's right. We can only sit and wait for now to plan our escape." Hiccup smiled.

"Planning already?" Marcus laughed.

"I guess you three could help out." Hiccup joked.

* * *

To pass the time Merida would tell stories to her child Eldrid to cheer his spirits up, so that way the two wouldn't cry anymore. As more and more time passed Merida's worries came with it about her husband.

"Mommy?" Eldrid asked.

"Yes little bear?" His mother answered.

"Daddy is going to come back for us?" Eldrid questioned.

"Yes, your father will come for us. He's smart, he'll get us out of here with Toothless." Merida smiled.

"Toothless will blast them away!" Eldrid chanted.

Merida could only smile to her child as she raises his arms in the air standing his feet, as his mother looked at him. The sound of the door opening caught the attention from the two and Dagur, Fedor, along with Nathan all came inside with swords and daggers on their belts.

"Grab the boy." Dagur commanded.

Nathan went quickly grabbing Eldrid holding the child up in the air as he screams his lungs out trying to get free. Merida fought against Fedor as she held her back preventing her from getting to her child back.

"LET HIM GO!" She screamed.

"I have questions to ask of you, your Highness." Dagur divulged.

"I don't answer to you!" Merida taunted.

"Oh, very feisty today aren't we?"

Merida was panicked as she continues to her child scream, struggling against her captor's arms.

"Will you just shut up!" Dagur barked towards Eldrid.

Eldrid whimpered as tears left his eyes and trickled down his cheeks.

"Leave him alone! All ya want is me!" Merida shrieked.

"Let me cut a deal with you, your highness." Dagur mocked.

"Out of everyone we had captured, your family along with Hiccup's friends haven't been found anywhere. What are you and your husband planning?" Dagur spat.

"We never had a plan to begin with!" Merida hissed.

"I know how your husband works! Don't think I'll play your games any longer, I will only give you one, last, chance, your Highness." Dagur explained.

"What is your husband planning?" Dagur questioned.

"Aye already told ya, ya daft troll!" Merida argued.

Dagur only smiled as he stood tall pointing towards Nathan as she spoke.

"Grab your sword, Fedor hold onto the child." Dagur commanded.

The two did as they were told and stood in position waiting for Dagur's command.

"No! Please! He's only a child!" Merida begged.

Nathan could only stare in fear as he looked at only a child with his left arm held out crying in fear. It has seemed, he didn't even want to go through with this, to begin with.

"I thought we agreed on never harming children?" Nathan spoke out.

"That doesn't matter right now, do as your told! Or are you growing soft just as your father did?" Dagur mocked.

"What? How did you even know-"

"Just do it! Or I'll have Fedor do it!" Dagur barked.

With tears covering her eyesight, Merida continues to beg for her son's life as Nathan only stared at the Queen holding his sword up in the air. It was only one more look before Nathan looked back at Eldrid before his screams were heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **~Dunbroch Prison~**

Hiccup jolted up as if he heard his son screaming out for help, he only looked around hoping to pray that nothing had happened.

"Hiccup?" Marcus called.

"I thought I heard Eldrid." Hiccup replied.

"Then we must hurry." Hardie added.

All four men nodded in agreement as they all took the position in their cells waiting for the guard to come by. On cue, the guard came in walking to watch them all making sure the four weren't making any plans. Duncan and Hardie started a brawl with each other as Marcus would act as though we were trying to pull the two apart.

Hiccup could only look at the guard and shrugged leading him to yell at all three of them unlocking the cell door. As he walked inside Hiccup jumped onto the guard getting him to drop his weapon. Giving them the chance they locked the chains chained onto the wall and all four of them stepped outside of the cell.

"Now what do we do?" Hardies crossed his arms.

"You three will go out, get as many out as possible. I'll get Merida out of here." Hiccup informed the three.

"Aye, and how do ya expect us to go unnoticed?" Marcus asked.

Hiccup only smiled as he pointed at the guard articles of clothing giving them all the idea of what to do next. Hardie lifted his arms in the air as he yelled.

"AYE! I'm not wearing any one of the trolls clothes!" Hardies crossed his arms.

Hiccup only rolled his eyes as he placed a hand onto a fake stone opening the door to a pathway inside the castle walls.

"Are you going to stand there or help me?" Hiccup joked walking inside.

"He's joking right?" Haride asked as Marcus and Duncan followed Hiccup.

knocking out three more guards, all four of them now were able to disguise themselves as guards even though Hardie didn't want to be a part of it.

"Right, you guys know what to do. I'll get Merida." Hiccup informed the three.

All of them nodded and went their separate ways as they would later meet as a known location by all of them. Hiccup went right inside the walls heading upstairs where it would open near him and Merida's shared room. Right as the door opened another guard stood in front of Hiccup stopping him.

"State your business!" He commanded.

"Dagur called me sir. Matter of watching the Queen." Hiccup fake his impression.

The guard steps aside taking his story and letting Hiccup on his way to him and his wife's room, as he stood in front of the door he could only hear crying inside the room.

"Better answer next time your Highness or worse I might take your son's life." Dagur's voice was heard.

Hiccup quickly step to the side acting as though he was standing guard as he saw Dagur, Fedor and Nathan walk out of the room. Dagur then turned to Hiccup smiling at him.

"You!" Dagur called.

"Y-yes sir!" Hiccup answered.

"Stay inside the Queen's room, and clean the mess up. I already left the supplies there." Dagur walked away.

Quick on his feet as Dagur left his view, Hiccup ran inside the room closing the door behind him as he stares in horror at his wife. She was holding Eldrid in tears with a bloody cloth around his left arm. Merida didn't even notice he was there, Hiccup stood there only staring at his wife finally notice him.

"What do ya want!? Just leave me be!" She screamed.

Hiccup quickly ran to her side taking off his helmet staring at his son in horror.

"Hiccup?"

"Oh, gods... No..." He whispered.

"I-I... I tried... I really did... I-..." Merida stopped as tears continued to fall down.

Hiccup could only stare to his wife and he places a hand onto her cheek whipping the tears off as they fall.

"H-hiccup... Please... Aye sorry..." Merida cried.

"I swear to you, Merida. I will make sure Dagur will no longer walk on this earth again." Hiccup barked.

"W-what d-do w-we d-do?" Merida stuttered.

"First is fixing Eldrid up. That's what we do first." Hiccup told Merida.

Hiccup looked over to his side seeing what Dagur had promised, supplies for them to fix up Eldrid wounds. He quickly grabbed the string and needle along with the metal pick from the fireplace leaving it to heat up.

"What do ya plan to do with that?!" Merida demanded.

"Merida calms down, we don't anyone to know I'm here. It's the only way to heal his wound up faster." Hiccup explained.

"There must be something else." Merida protested.

"There's not enough time, he's losing blood Merida. We need to do this now." Hiccup stood up grabbing the metal pick carrying it over to where his son was at.

"D-d-daddy?" Eldrid spoke weakly.

"Shhh, son. I'm here... This is going to hurt all right? I need you to stay calm for me." Hiccup added.

Eldrid only nodded his head as he closed his eye once again, Merida was begging Hiccup to reconsider but seeing the situation they were in she gave in.

"Do it." She approves.

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone I'm very sorry for the very long wait, as again I've been very busy at my current job and with everything going on. I'm slowly getting back and the time to write once again. Please do enjoy this chapter even with its unsettling elements in this chapter, enjoy~! :D.**


End file.
